Kidou Senshi Touhou
by TAA99Gary
Summary: A nobody gets a chance to restart his life, but now he has to face danger at any possible corner. Unless he wants to die, he's gonna have to make the right choices in this crazy fantasy land. A self-insert story. Not the same humor as Ligoya's. Credits to him for the inspiration. Rated M for reasons. Half-assed cover made by me. I don't own Touhou or any of the Gundam series.
1. Mission 1: I reject my normal life

A/N: Hey. So, I've been away from writing fanfics for a while. Didn't have the time due to school and yet I still read some from time to time. Guess I've been more of a consumer rather than a creator. But after reading Ligoya's **Accelerator Junior getting thrown around in Gensokyo** and ChronoEtente's **A Bizarre Adventure: Hidden Eastern Wonderland**, I got the urge to try something out with Ligoya's Pioneer concept.

Seeing how there's a lot of potential and ways things can go is really appealing. So I guess this is me coming back from the dead of inactivity on this site. I can't promise a consistent upload schedule or the continuing motivation to work on this. Or remembering this fanfic. But if people do read it and want more, why not provide them.

Begining story!

End A/N

\- Mission 1: I reject my normal life -

**[Congratulations!]**

I must be dreaming.

**[You've been granted an opportunity to partake in "The Pioneer of the Universe" Program.]**

This glowing blue box is talking to me like a genie.

**[As you, the User accept this offer, we'll send you to an alternate universe of your choosing. Along the way, the User will grow stronger through Quests or other means of training. We'll oversee the User's activities and collect data from interesting events, interactions with the locals etc. Memories of those in your old world will be erased for convenience.]**

Maybe I lost my mind.

**[To prove that this isn't a hallucination, we'll provide proof doubling as a ticket should you accept.]**

I felt something in my hand. I opened it to see a gold coin with an inprint spelling "Pioneer of the Universe".

**[We'll wait for you to decide whether or not you accept. For questions and other inquiries about us, say "System Start" verbally or mentally.]**

And the blue cube dissapears. I think introduction is in order.

Name's Gary, 21, Chinese guy, currently living in Malaysia, moved out to a small apartment with a wage just enough to afford the place and feed myself. Family's doing fine but not entirely happy about me dropping out of my visual art course.

Not my fault that the principal was a douche despite completing his projects. Some of my peers even said my work was decent yet the man still wasn't content. Guess reputation came before helping us develop our skills.

I was working on stuff on my laptop when that floating box came out of nowhere and said I was given this once in a lifetime opportunity.

If what that thing said was true, I can start over somewhere else. Somewhere far from this place, this world. Work on getting a new life without my old one interfering. Maybe become a famous billionaire, a superhero, or a figure of importance who'll go down history.

Nah, too extravagant. I'm not really one who likes being the main spotlight. As cool as it is from time to time, I feel it can get taxing for my introverted mental stamina.

But an opportunity like this is so enticing, I'm surprised this higher being would choose someone like me. It's kinda sad knowing the people I grew up with will forget me like I never existed. Guess that's one of the trade-offs.

I took out the coin from my pocket. Fiddling it with my fingers, I figure it's time to get this going.

'System Start' I called within my head. The cube returns.

**[Welcome to** **the "Pioneer of the Universe" Program.** **W****e, The System, are an artificial intelligence made to manage the program. We're made by the ones called "The Creator" who oversees all Pioneers' activities and accomplishments. In this program ,we will grant the User a chance to reside in another world of any kind. Along with an ability and item of the User's choosing. We recommend to make choices that'll increase the User's survivability rate, for obvious reasons. Any other requests before the transfer will be depended on the Creator's consent.]**

**[If you accept to enter the program, hit Accept. Decline and we'll erase your memories of this encounter.]**

**[Accept] [Decline]**

**[Timer remaining at 23:41]**

So I have time to get ready. I got on my laptop, closed the software that wasn't downloaded through questionable means, I searched through many fictional worlds that I really like or that I know of.

Unfortunately, a lot of them have a high death rate for the cast.

-14 hours later-

Timer remaining at 9:11

After going through the list of worlds for 8 hours and cans of energy drinks, I've finally chosen one. Though it's not my particular favorite, it beats out the others by a metric.

Researching that world, though I may forget some due to how vast it is, I noticed I burned through another 6 hours.

I really hope insomnia doesn't get to me after this.

"System start."

**[Do you wish to enter the program?]**

**[Accept] [Decline]**

I tap "Accept".

**[Please state your chosen world.]**

Straight to the point. "Touhou Project." Though I never played the games myself, not really a big fan of crazy bullet hell games, the cast of the franchise were really unique.

I'm aware of that world's threat level is way beyond what universes I listed before, but most of the threats could be dealt with without too much issue.

If I don't mess up, of course.

**[Accepted. Please state your ability.]**

"Equip from Fairy Tail, Gundam version" That's right. I'm gonna go with Titania's magic ability, but to dawn Gundams as awesome armor and wield weapons from those gigantic mechas in my own human sized hands.

I could've gone with something better, but I'm a Gundam fan. Plus it's my choice.

**[Accepted. Initiating ability transfer.]**

'Wait, now?' "Gaah!!!"

In an instant, my head felt like it was gonna split in half. So much was going into my cranium, I feel like running my head into a wall would be more bearable than this.

I feel like Coyote Peterson. Only the pain experience bit.

About a few minutes of yelling and grunting past and the pain subsided. I got up and looked around me. Seems like I'm not in the afterlife yet. I tried to test it out.

Raising up my right hand, I began to visualize a weapon from the Gundam franchise. After I got a good image of it, I gave it a whirl.

"Equip. GN-Sword."

A large amount of green glowing particles came out of knowhere and quickly gathered around my outstretched arm. It dissipates and what I expressed was just pure excitement.

"It works! Holy shit!" The GN-Sword! Gundam Exia's signature weapon! Arguably the coolest melee weapon in the Gundam universe!

In my adrenal rush, I swung the blade and hit a few things off the table. I hope that the neighbours didn't hear that.

_A few tests later, Timer now at 7:40_

I was finally able to summon a complete set of the Exia armor. It's basically a human sized Gundam, even my face was completely covered. As far as I'm aware, none of my fleshy body was exposed.

It's almost as if my entire body changed instead of wearing armor. Weird.

It was a bit difficult to walk in, but I figure I would soon rely on the Gundams' ability to fly, so no worries there.

Unequipping is the same as calling out the thing. Focus on removing the armor or weapons, or the whole thing and you're back to your old meaty body.

**[Please state your chosen item.]**

"Infinite Space Sling bag." I'll most likely have a lot of items I need to hold on to my person, so this'll be most helpful.

Plus the stuff I'm bringing with me. There's no way I'm carrying multiple luggages to another world. Limited storage is the worst.

**[Granted. Materializing item.]**

In a few seconds, a black sling bag that looked like it was made for mountain climbing appeared and dropped into my hands. It had a white round panel with a round turquoise reflective lens in the middle of the body.

I began stuffing my things into it. Food wrapped with non-stick paper used for baking. Clothes, but I'd figure modern clothing would stick out so I only took boxers and PJs. A kitchen knife was originally on the list, but I figure I'd never use it outside of cooking.

Not to mention, I can summon a fucking gauntlet blade that shoots energy beams! Why would I need a dinky knife to fight when I have that?!

A thermos watter bottle. Mainly that I'm easily thirsty and it's pretty efficient to have. Now, for the thing most people might do when travelling. The pointless things that they don't need but they bring em' along anyways.

For me, I have two. But one of them is moreso unnecessary.

I walked up to a cube shaped display case. It was made with hard clear plastic with a solid black base. Inside was an object dubbed as "the current best Gunpla" to date.

A Perfect Grade Gundam Exia. Normal version.

This huge plastic figure, was what so many Gunpla (Gundam model figures) did right and frankenstein'd all the good things about them into this God of a model kit.

Great building experience. Durable when posing. Beautiful poportions (in my opinion). Weapons don't fall off the hands easily. A sturdy action base that doubles as accessory storage. And awesome hatch gimmicks, though they were right when they said there's less details on the inner frame (the core body that holds all the armor on).

There's even one with an LED unit with a light cycle, Lighting Model. But it's hella expensive, doubt the price range compared with the Normal one justifies the steep price tag.

It doesn't have any monetary value outside of autioning it for Gunpla enthusiasts, even less in Gensokyo. But I hold a personal attachment to it. I love Gundam Exia, and the PG model was one that I absolutely wanted to get my hands on.

If memories of me here are gonna get erased, surely items will too. And that means my baby. Ain't letting that happen!

Anyways, I removed the case and flipped it upside down. Held the model attatched to the action base inside the case and filled it in with packaging foam that I never threw out. Now the figure itself is safe.

I close it with the base and cross tied it with some rope. I then wrapped it with newspaper and flipped it back upright, tied that up as well.

Package secured.

As I placed it inside the sling bag (which was fortunate since I found out that I can't stuff things the mouth can't open wide enough for. Which at best it can fit in about standard sketchbook wide), I grabbed a tin box with soft-hair brushes inside.

These I normally use for dusting Exia on the surface, small seam lines or the display case itself. They range from a wide spread brush, a slim one and a regular one you'd see used for painting.

'Okay. That's about everything that I can remember. Don't even need to bother with money. I doubt they accept modern Japanese Yen notes, but coins should still be feasible. I think.' I stuff them in my pocket.

"Let's go."

**[We'll begin transport. Insert the coin into the slot below. But before that, does the User have any other requests?]**

"That's right! Turn my body into a 16 year old when I arrive the other world. Hopefully I'll look decent." I know that sounds odd, but really it's going to help me blend in with the world a bit better. Most of the members there are around that age. Well, some at first glance.

And I can relive my youth differently. God, that makes me sound like an old man.

**[Analysing User's preferable appearance. Request sent.]**

**[Pending...]**

**[The Creator has approved the request.]**

'That's oddly quick. Not even a quarter of a minute and they said yes.'

"And I won't get sleep deprived after that, right?"

**[Correct. We'll make sure Users are in healthy conditions when transported. Insomnia and other symptoms will be cured. There have been Pioneers who were once bedridden before entering the program with a healthy, functioning body.]**

**[Of course, its not possible for those on the brink of death.]**

That's cool to know. Glad to hear those who had suffered could be helped, even if people here forgot them. For that last one, I guess even this "Creator" can't do everything.

But anyways. I took out the coin and put it into the slot. It made a bling sound and warps out.

**[Transfer in 3...]**

**[2...]**

**[1...]**

Let's hope this isn't going to be the biggest fuck up in my life.

**[Begin.]**

-Muenzuka, Gensokyo-

I woke up finding myself under a large tree. It had cherry blossoms but they're in a shade of purple. Looking around me and the majority of the area had these trees and red flowers. A bit vibrant for flower red.

I carefully got up and observed my surroundings. Seems like I'm at the place where it's closest to the border of Gensokyo, Muenzuka. Which is also the place where souls of the dead go before being escorted.

'Okay. Either it worked and the System got me here safely. Or something killed me while I was knocked out.'

**[Don't fret User. The process was indeed successful.]**

Oh thank God. Now, I wonder where should I go? The human village maybe? That's where most outsiders would go.

**[Requesting User to state new name. This'll be your identity from here on out. If preferred, continue using old name is allowed.]**

'New place, new life and new name. But what would be fitting?' I took out the brush box out of my bag and looked at my reflection from the tin case.

I retained my original skin color, my hair is like a light dirt blond. And my eyes are a deep shade of blue. Also my bangs are going everywhere.

It somewhat reminds me of Setsuna from Gundam 00. At first I considered with that, but I thought otherwise. I decided on the name I'll go with.

"Arthurn Merquise." The main of Seed aside Kira and the Char clone of Wing. Honestly, it just came from the top of my head. But I kinda like it.

And i just noticed that my voice got a bit of a higher pitch. But not much different than my old voice.

**[Registered. Displaying User status.]**

**[Lvl.1 Pioneer Noob, Arthurn Merquise]**

**[A.P: 0] [I.P: 0]**

Noob, not Beginner? And A.P and I.P? Wonder what they are? Currency?

Crack*

'Looks like I'll find out later.' I turned to see some green skinned creatures. They look like goblins. A certain anime character wouldn't be thrilled seeing these guys.

**[Lvl.3 Lesser Youkai]**

**[Lvl.3 Lesser Youkai]**

**[Lvl.4 Lesser Youkai]**

**[1* First Quest]**

**[Survive your first encounter]**

**[Reward: 1,000 A.P and I.P.]**

**[Note that Points rewarded only shown as "# Points" will refer to as both A.P and I.P. Specific awards will be mentioned.]**

'My first quest and already I have to fight.' Not sure if there are anyone around eavesdropping, but just to be sure.

"Stay back! Who-whatever you guys are!" I brought up my right hand and acted like I was defenceless. If anything, this'll just prompt them more to attack me.

They kept advancing.

"I said stay back!"

One of them rushed towards me.

"Wait!" I yelled.

One pounced at me.

"Equip!" *slice*

In a split second, its' face was cut in half and bled profusely. The GN-Sword, it's blade raised into the air. It maintain it's cleanliness despite cutting through flesh. At least, I assume it is.

"I warned you." I said with a change of tone, dropping the helpless human facade. They noticed I wasn't human at that point. What they're seeing is a Gundam.

Not giving it a chance to recover, the GN-Drive reved and I dashed foward and swung the blade horizontally. The force from that attack at embedded the sword into the thing's sides and it flew a couple meters away.

His friend joined in. Swinging a small club at me. I backed up as the stick hit the ground. I took another swing left side at it and did considerable damage to the body. Using the momentum to do a full rotation, I did a stronger slash at the same area. This time it severed the creature in half.

'Not a pleasent scene. But beats dying.' I looked at the last youkai. It seemed indecisive on what to do. So I did a favor for it.

Folding back the blade, I aimed the barrel at him and fired at him. Though I only got a few hits with the rifle, it was enough to scare it away.

'Accuracy was way off despite aiming straight on. Probably because I'm still at a low level.' I heard some sounds and saw the first one that I attacked was still alive.

Its' torso is cut open and blood was gushing out onto the green blades of grass, staining it with red. I brought up the rifle section and aimed at it's head. With two shots point-blank into the skull, the youkai was killed. I would be mad if I missed at this distance.

'Then again, can they even be killed fully? Despite having a physical body?' I recalled the Exia and let out a deep sign.

'First battle, it was really quick and really messy.' Looking at the corpses from the corner of my eye, even with the greenery and red lilies the scene was still ugly.

Not that I have anything against violence (even if it's justified, which is rarely), but being the one who does the kill in real life is a heavy feeling. I'll probably be desensitized by it later, but there's no denying that it's gonna linger in my head.

**[1* First Quest]**

**[Survive your first encounter]**

**[Quest complete]**

**[Reward 1,000 points sent]**

**[User has leveled up by 2]**

Level up! Hell yeah! I guess levels don't mean too much if the difference isn't too big. 'System, display my current Equip set.'

**[User's Gundam** **Arsenal]**

**[Gundam Exia]**

**[RX-78-02 Gundam]**

**[Gundam MK-2]**

**[Gundam GP-01Fb Zephyranthes]**

'Good starters, all except the Exia are UC MSs. Even the grandaddy Gundam is in it. By the way System, what are A.P and I.Ps?'

**[A.P stands for "Ability Points". These are spent on obtaining or upgrading abilities, ie. upgrading User's "Equip" ability, the Gundams' fighting strength and effects or gaining new abilities.]**

**[I.P stands for "Item Points". These are spent on materialistic things. Ranging from currency of User's current world to conventional weapons. It can also enchant items that aren't a part of the User's abilities and purchase items purely for aesthetic** **purposes.]**

**[These points cannot be exchanged for one another.]**

Makes sense. But I guess buying stuff from the System would mean that they appear out of nowhere. Best if I do that out of sight. Inside the bag should be good.

Looking at the bodies of the dead goblins one last time. I went to pile them into a hole and buried them. Not that they derserve to rest in peace, but because seeing bodies lying lifelessly on the ground is unsightly. Especially ones that were chopped into pieces.

**[1* Exit from the land]**

**[Find a way out of Meunzuka]**

**[Reward: 1,000 points]**

**[2* Find the place of your kind]**

**[Find and enter the Human Village safely]**

**[Reward: 1,000 Points]**

"Now the question that is, where do I go from here?"

**[4* Emergency Quest]**

**[Survive an encounter with the Youkai Sage]**

**[Reward: 7,000 Points]**

Shit. Well, it was gonna happen eventually. Just that I didn't think it would be this early.

I heard some hand clapping, a slow amused kind of clapping.

I looked to where the source came from. A blode haired woman with purple eyes was looking at me from above. She wore a purple dress with white long sleeves, a white mob cap with a thin red ribbon. Her hair had normal red ribbons tied near the tails and she held a pink parasol in between her left arm.

The most alarming thing was that she was sitting on the edge of a gap. With red ribbons at the tip of the hole, it looked like a tear in space time. Inside I could see a lot of eyes staring at me, hundreds of eyeballs with red iris.

'That's a crazy amount of eyes.' was one thought in my mind.

She spoke but I couldn't understand her. But I don't plan on risking myself by making sudden movements. She might interpret it as a hostile action.

So I just held my gaze in confusion, not saying a word.

She seemed to have got the idea, then waved her hand with one index finger out. I soon felt something changed inside me, but that feeling went away too fast to notice.

"There. Do you understand my words yet?" she asked but not in the way of needing confirmation.

Keep your cool.

"Y-yes, I do. Thank you... I'm sorry, what's your name?" I bowed my head to her. She must've changed the 'boundaries' between languages, allowing me to know how to speak and understand Japanese.

"My, what well manners. It's Yakumo Yukari. But do call me Yukari onee-san. I don't want to feel old when greeted." Never call her with anything that makes he out to be old. Duly noted.

**[Lvl.? Youkai Sage, Yakumo Yukari]**

Shit, man. Level '?'?

**[Those with levels question marked are marked as people who are way beyond the User's league or unable to be determinded their threat level. It's most adviced to avoid confronting them in combat, or befriend them.]**

Well, obviously! Not to mention there will definitely be large level gaps. I bet not even ten levels higher than you would be safe. But that's the worst case scenario.

"I understand, Yukari onee-san." I obliged while adding a waist bow. Pissing off a powerful being is never a bright idea. Unless they can be contested, even then it's a risky gamble.

'Uh. Why do I feel kinda dirty for calling her that? Too much anime.'

"Ufufu. That's a good boy." she hid her smile with her fan. Talk about an ego befitting for someone in her place. "And yours?"

"Arthurn. Arthurn Merquise. The 'N' is silent." I somewhat feel at ease, even just a little. Power of conversation.

Keep up the act, me.

"So, Yukari onee-san, can you tell me-" I turned to where I buried the youkai. To my shock, the indent in the ground where I dug the hole was gone! The land was completely flat again!

"What the?!"

"Don't worry, little one. I took care of them." she spoke, the paper fan still in place. That means she saw my fight before, which also means she saw my Equip ability. "I saw your little battle with those youkai earlier. To be quite frank, I despise killing." Uh Oh.

"But I'll make an exception since you did it out of self-defense. I won't blame you for getting attacked by those mindless creatures." she huffed, it's almost as if she wanted a reason to off me!

"Still, I would like you to avoid killing unless it's absolutely necessary. Despite them being able to return after some time, this will give them more reasons to cause trouble. Understood?" I nod to her firmly.

"On that topic, what was that you displayed earlier? Hm?" she's looking at me intently, must be analysing what I did to summon my weapon. It's best if I keep my ability a secret as best as I can.

"If I may, I'd like to know what those things that attacked me were. You referred them as 'Youkai'. As in like a spirit or some kind of apparition?" This fish ain't gonna take the bait, is she?

"I'm well aware that you're trying to avoid my question, albiet I didn't expect you to outright ask me. But I'll humor you." Thought so. I don't consider myself a convincing liar anyways.

"To an extent, yes. Youkai are spirits in essence. They live off of conflict and humans' fear of them. I would know, since I'm one as well."

'And I'll humor you, Yakumo Yukari.'

I summon back the GN-Sword and flipped the blade out, pointing its sharp tip at her. "Now now, no need to be alert. I'm no man-eater, most of us youkai gain greater sentience and we tone down or outright cut off our need of such barbaric ways. Of course, it can't be said for _all _youkai."

"And as the one who created the Great Hakurei Barrier along with the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, I'm one of the very few whose been here the longest." I folded back the blade into its standard mode while listening to her.

"Now that I've answered your question, you should answer mine in exchange. I won't take any tangents." she fanned herself with the same paper fan she held on all this time. 'I really hoped that I won't be forced to reveal my ability so soon, especially to the gap youkai herself. But this is Yukari afterall. Whether I tell her or not, she's gonna piece it together in no time.'

"Alright, I'll tell Yukari onee-san. But can I have your word that you won't tell my ability to anyone without my knowledge beforehand?" I asked while staring back at her. Man those eyes inside her gap space aren't helping.

"Oh? And if I do? What do I get out of it?" She asks while spinning her parasol. 'Wha? What kind of manner is that? She wants compensation for keeping someone else's secret? It's like bribing.'

"Well, I-"

"You don't have anything of value to offer? I guess some information about your power is good enough. Afterall, you did just arrive here. Though it's quite suspicious that you simply appeared out of nowhere." She noticed before I even finished. A bit fast to assume, but I don't mind. How good can she read people anyways?

'Guess I have no choice.'

"It's called 'Equip'. An ability to summon equipment onto your person. The usual case is calling out normal armor and weapons based of knights, samurai or different variaties of them. But I'm different. Instead I summon Gundam."

"Gundam? Explain in detail." she said, processing what I said.

"Gundams, are a type of Mobile Suit. Giant warfare machineries piloted by people from inside. They're fictional, so they don't exist in my world outside of entertainment. But after I discovered my Equip ability, I was brought here not too long after. I don't even know what caused it."

I'm not planning on giving her too much, especially on how I got my power or the System.

After a small pause, she spoke. Most likely piecing together more on my Equip ability. "Very well then. Since you just arrived, I'll be generous and guide you." she pointed out into the distance. "Do you see that path? It'll lead you to the Human Village."

I want to keep my eye on her, in case she tries something. I looked out and indeed saw a path. Quickly turning my eyes back at her, she's now up in my face.

"!!!" I stepped back startled and she's just giggles at me. I was not ready for that!

"Y-Yukari onee-san! Please don't do that so suddenly!"

"Oh? And when would you say is a good time?" Stop toying me around! "You're pouting~."

"I'll take my leave now, if you don't mind." I said begrudgingly. Seriously, I know how she is around people at times especially a certain shrine maiden. But experiencing it myself is completely different.

"Safe travels to the Human Village, Arthurn-kun." She went back into the gap but left it small enough only her face is in view. 'Creep-a-zoid much?'

"And this place is called 'Gensokyo'. And I welcome you to Gensokyo, Arthurn Merquise." and the gap closes completely.

I patted my body all around. Limbs are still attatched. Head not decapitated. Mind isn't fucked beyond recovery. And my insides are still inside of me. "*huff* I didn't notice I held my breath there." Man I feel more relieved.

**[4* Emergency Quest]**

**[Survive an encounter with the Youkai Sage]**

**[Quest Complete]**

**[Reward: 7,000 Points sent]**

8 thousand points after less than an hour in Gensokyo. A real headstart.

**[Achievement Alert]**

**[Meet Yakumo Yukari**** \- 1,000 Points. Sent]**

There's a reward just for meeting people for the first time? More reasons to be sociable. A few thousands will probably be chump change in the later stages when stuff gets expensive maybe.

Now to get out of this valley. 'System, get me a pair of nose filters. Ones that can resist deadly pollen.'

**[Super Nose Filters - Wearer will be able to breathe in contaminated areas without risk.]**

**[2,300 I.P]**

'Yeah. And immediately equip it in my nostrils.' I felt something attatched inside of my nose. I can feel that the filters fit in comfortably, plus it should be out of sight.

'So what Gundams can I buy?'

**[Gundams currently available to purchase]**

**[Zeta Gundam]**

**[Gundam Kyrios]**

**[Gundam Dynames]**

**[Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom]**

**[Gundam Sandrock Custom]**

**[Gundam Heavyarms Custom]**

**[Gundam Age-1]**

**[Gundam X]**

**[Gundam Airmaster Burst]**

**[Gundam Leopard Destroy]**

**[Narrative Gundam**

**[Strike Gundam]**

**[Duel Gundam]**

Damn. That's a lot to choose from.

'I could get Kyrios or Zeta to get used to Transformable-types. DS Hell for that stealth, it could be very useful. Charge-up attacks are also common in Spell Card Battles, so the Gundam X's Satellite Cannon can be great in that department (though it feels more fitting as a finisher, knowing its' destructive power).

Narrative and Age-1 are surpisingly cheap compared to the others. It's probably because the attatchments are sold seperately. Probably pricy too, knowing the NT's packs. Narrative also follows the movie, the base MS only has its head vulcans as it's only weapon, no beam sabers either.

'Get me Heavyarms Custom.' This'll help me with firepower for a good amount of time. Leopard Destroy can accomplish the same as Heavyarms with it's many beam weapons.

But I'd prefer to take gatling guns, thank you very much.

**[Heavyarms Custom - 8,400 A.P]**

**[Confirm purchase?]**

'Yes.'

I felt a bit of a tingle inside. It's probably a feeling whenever I get a power up. 'Let's do a test run.'

_Few hours later_

I kept my pace on the path that led to the village. Also I reached level 7 about an hour ago. How you might ask?

Small goblin horde. Dual-wielding Twin Gatling Guns. Lots of pew pew pewing. Though my level went up a bit just after I bought the Gundam. So, what? Does the level system evaluate my overall skills and firepower? Neat.

I had all weapons set to attack with Danmaku. So it should be non-lethal. That way, I can fight and gain experiences without worrying about killing youkai. Unless we talking about High Mega Cannon levels of power or above.

Course, the powerhouses of Gensokyo would most likely have no trouble with those level of attacks.

"I can almost see the end of the valley." Finally, I can stop being so cautious whenever I take a few steps too fast through this field of red lilies. I won't die from breathing in, but getting them in your eye isn't a good experience.

**"Hold**** it!" **Oh come on. Just ignore him. He's probably calling someone else.

**"I'm talking to you, human!"**

...I'm sure there's another human I passed by without noticing.

**"Gggrrr! I'm talking to you! The one with the strange clothing!"**

"Fine!" I turned around to see a big silver haired werewolf. It's standing on it's hind legs. Mouth slightly frothing. "What do you want? I'm trying to get to somewhere." I asked in an annoyed manner.

**"Cocky, aren't you? I'm gonna enjoy having you as my meal! Outsiders are free game afterall."**

"Look who's talking." I muttered. This is not a good situation to be in. Due to... well, this.

**[Lvl.21 Werewolf]**

**[Lvl.7 Pioneer Noob, Arthurn Merquise]**

I don't have enough power to beat someone that high yet. So I'll have to rely on tactics instead of brute force.

"Okay then. Equip!" When I said tactics, I meant Trowa Barton tactics. Stand and shoot!

I aimed the gatlings at the furball with Heavyarms' signature pose. Legs slightly apart, knees bent a bit for stability, both weapons in each arm is revving and I let it rip.

Trtrtrtrrr-*

Thank God the headgear is acting like an earpad so all that shooting doesn't tear my eardrums. Can't say how others around me would feel. Not my case.

I released the triggers, the barrels slowly stopped rotating. Smoke from the barrels quickly faded and began to cool down.

Okay, so that only staggered it.

**"Gah! I'll break your chest in for that!"**

'What it doesn't know, is that was just phase 1 of the plan. Now onto phase 2.'

"What!? No way! How'd you survive Heavyarms' barrage like that!?" I did my best to fake being surprised to lower its' guard. This one looks like an egotistical jackass.

**"Ha! Your attempts are that of garbage!" **It boasted with its' chest puffed out. I guessed right.

"How am I suppose to defeat someone so strong!?" I took a few steps backwards. Keep feeding its' ego.

**"That's right! Nothing can help you! Now get into my belly!" **The werewolf lunged at me. Fell for it, furball!

The verniers on the backpack lit up and launched me into the air. The canine belly flops on the ground. I flip myself and positioned my body where the front is facing the ground.

'Phase 2.' The missile pods on my legs opened up. I didn't need to lock onto it, just fire at the general direction.

"You hungry?! Then fill your insides with these!"

A total of 8 missiles fired and exploded on and around the werewolf.

'Now to phase 3.' I aligned myself to face where the road leads to and put more power into the thrusters.

'Use the explosion as a smoke screen.' And I'm outta here. Bonus if I dealt some damage to that thing.

**"You're not getting away!"** The thing is still up and running. It rushed through the red lilies, not affected by the pollen at all.

Oh. My. FUCKING. GOD! "Give up" is not in this guy's book at all.

"Just leave me THE HELL ALONE!" Time to pull out the big guns! No fucking around! 'Temporarily revert attacks to normal.'

Opening the hatch on the chest, revealing 4 more gatling barrels on the chest. I aimed the guns at the werewolf while maintaning flight. Hundreds of energy beams flew right at the youkai every passing second.

Now, the coup de grace. I boosted downwards, planted myself on the path. I opened the shoulder armors, armed with multiple amounts of missiles.

With the beast held back by the barrage, I showed it this Gundam's full strength.

"Fire everything!"

-Somewhere-

(Yukari's PoV)

After I left the boy in his own device, he let out a sizable breath. Was he startled by my presence? His eyes were darting to the sides slightly when he saw me, but his expression only showed confusion. Perhaps the eyes in my gap space was the reason he couldn't maintain eye contact with me at first. Or that he can feel my magical aura? Strange.

Arthurn Merquise, an interesting name to say the least. An Outsider who's not Japanese, which would raise eyebrows since one from outside the barrier would need to be at the area where Gensokyo was once at when it was still a part of Earth. His appearance would suggest he's from anywhere but Japan.

Another thing that's interesting is his ability. Based on his explanation, it seemed to me that this "Equip" ability is convenient for knights or samurai who can ultilize swordsmanship and other skills involving weapons. But he can summon these "Gundams" in place of regular or supernatural armor and weapons. A special case indeed.

His startled expression was quite cute to say. It reminds me of Reimu somewhat. Perfect teasing victim.

An hour or 2 he encountered a horde of goblins. Instead of equipping the blue one with the large sword from before, he used one in black with dull turquoise armor plates with yellow streaks on it. A yellow horn like protrusion on each shoulder. It bears almost the same facial structure except for the dome and the V shaped piece on its forehead is shaped differently and it's in gold.

'It's a polar opposite compared the the blue one before. This one relies on those large double barreled weapons to fire energy rounds. Seems like he's keeping a distance, most likely that this Gundam lacks in close range fighting capabilities.' I mentally took note as I observed his fight patterns.

He mentioned that these machineries are based on war fiction. How he can summon them as armor, let alone have that ability at all, is something that can only be speculated for now. There's possibly a large variety of these Gundams that this Arthurn boy can be an interesting all-rounder in battle.

So far, he only showed basic fighting prowess, though he may show some more in the future. 'I might test him indirectly.'

**"Hold it!" **A loud rough voice called out to the boy. It seemed to be another youkai wanting to consume him. However, Arthurn is simply ignoring the beast. Since it hasn't made any moves yet, he's likely thinking that it would leave him be.

**"I'm talking to you, human!" **It's definitely referring to the outsider. He's holding a slightly annoyed face. He's close to leaving the valley afterall, but why rush? Logically he would want to secure a place to stay for now or he wants to avoid more combat for the day. The latter would somewhat contradict his ability which its' purpose is solely combat based. There will definitely be more encounters if word gets around.

'Maybe that'll be my test for him.'

**"Gggrrr! I'm talking to you! The one with the strange clothing!"** the youkai finally referred directly at him. "Fine! What do you want? I'm trying to get to somewhere." Oh, he's not gonna continue ignoring it. There's a bit of a disgruntled tone to his voice just now.

His vocal tone just now is just like the type who bottles up negative thoughts and emotions until it inevitably releases into a burst of unadulterated, channeled rage.

**"Cocky, aren't you? I'm gonna enjoy having you as my meal! Outsiders are free game afterall."** the werewolf youkai proclaimed. It's not wrong though. Excluding the humans in the village under the protection of Keine, outsiders are free game. That's what most feral youkai would believe. Any sensible human who just arrived at Gensokyo would need to understand that.

'Arthurn-kun just muttered under his breath.' If I'm not mistaken, he whispered "Look who's talking.". Does he have bad experiences with boastful individuals? Is it an inferiority complex? Or that he doesn't like to be looked down upon those who're arrogant and high-strung?

A minute or two passed and the boy was the first to draw in this standoff. He summoned the dark one with the barreled weapons again and immediately fired upon the youkai. But the youkai still stands with no injuries. **"Gah! I'll break your chest in for that!"** it yelled in anger.

Arthurn took a moment after he ceased his attack. "What!? No way! How'd you survive Heavyarms' barrage like that!?" So these Gundams have their own names. "Heavyarms", somewhat fitting since he took a slightly bent down stance as he used those weapons to attack. "Arms" as in armory or arsenal perhaps, a nod to this one's fighting strength using long ranged barrages.

I can somewhat understand his response, since he was able to tear through the goblin horde earlier with ease. **"Ha! Your attempts are that of garbage!"** the werewolf youkai boasted, I'm slightly inclined for the boy to teach this furry annoyance a lesson.

"How am I suppose to defeat someone so strong!?" He's cowering, but it looks like a feint. He's probably using the youkai's ego as his ticket of escape. Cunning, not all that impressive but cunning nontheless. It wouldn't be wise if he were to pull a trick on me.

**"That's right! Nothing can help you! Now get into my belly!"** the werewolf pounced at him, attempting to devour him right then and there. But he did something I didn't anticipate. Those dome like protrusions underneath the black attatchment behind him roared out bright bluish white flames. Launching him into the air.

'So these Gundams are capable of flight too. If I recall, humans in the outside world called it "rockets" or "verniers".' The latter is more likely its name as it resembles nothing like a tube with a cone that flies into the sky. If he can fly all this time, why not do so after our little talk? A travel limit? Power consumption? No, it's most likely that he wanted to keep as much of his capabilities a secret.

'Too bad I'm observing all of it.' I felt a little smirk on my face for that thought.

He positioned himself in the air and then, those box like attatchments on each of his legs fired 8 small tube like projectiles with a firely trail behind each of them. "You hungry?! Then fill your insides with these!" he yelled out his battle line. 'Missiles.' was my immediate thought of those projectiles.

As the name implies, they exploded upon impact of the youkai and the land around it. I can still sense the youkai's signature, quite durable to surive a multitude of explosions. Arthurn took this opportunity to escape via flight. Maybe he thought since he already exposed his ability of flight, he'd just fly to the village then.

**"You're not getting away!" **It's still running, quite literally. This one is very tenacious, annoyingly tenacious.

"Leave me THE HELL ALONE!" the boy is mad, infuriated. He was calm, docile and seemingly approachable when he and I talked. Now he's displaying his emotions, unrestrained from anything. And interesting characteristic.

The chestplates opened up, functioning like panels. He adjusted his position, facing the hairy beast. Four more slightly smaller barrels of his handheld weapons began to fire directly at the youkai. I can feel a little of the impact of each shots just from looking at it.

He let out a thrust and planted himself onto the path. Those grey protrutions on the side skirt pieces showed more missiles kept within, more armor plates opened up and he let out one more battlecry.

"Fire everything!"

A whole army's worth of projectiles flew straight at the youkai. It all exploded with enough power that all the floral in the blast radius must've been burnt and the soil blackened. Tree leaves shook about, even the ones far from the area are swaying a bit from the violent force.

'A human boy who's calm and collected has an ability and temperment of a fighter. Not wild uncontrollable anger, but focused concentrated anger. Very unfortunate for some on the receiving end. Yet he buried the youkai he killed after he just appeared here, shows that he's raised with a good moral compass he too contradicts. It seems that Gensokyo won't be so boring now that the boy's around. I'll have to continue monitoring him.'

(My Pov)

**[Achievement Alert]**

**[Impress the Youkai Sage]**

**[Reward: 20,000 Points]**

What the fuck?

End chapter


	2. Mission 2: The NewGuy

A/N: It's a bit of a shock to see this get attention so soon, even ChronoEtente reviewed this. It's only chapter 2, but I really appreciate those who took their time to read this. Working on finals, and I'm only at 2nd sem out of 9. **Fuck!** I'll try my best whenever I can.

Also, advance apologies if I butcher character descriptions and personalities in their behavior and dialogue. I'm not too informed with Touhou.

Anyways, let's continue.

\- Mission 2: The NewGuy -

I impressed Yukari. Yakumo Yukari. The Boarder Manipulator of Gensokyo. The most skilled troll to ever exist.

And I impressed her!?

What did I do to get such an achievement?!

How much does the System even consider it as "impress"?

There's no way that she's impressed with me blasting that bastard of a youkai to kingdom come.

She must've assessed our first talk and my display with the werewolf then made some kind of conclusion.

But what? What was it that she pieced together?

...Whatever.

No point in dwelling on it. I even got a heaping amount of points for it. So I'll take it.

**[1* Exit from the land]**

**[Find a way out of Meunzuka]**

**[Quest Complete]**

**[Reward: 1,000 Points sent]**

**[User has level up by 5]**

I'm Level 12 now just from dealing damage to enemies. Seems way easier than needing to kill for experience.

**[For clarification, since the User used the Heavyarms Custom's special attack, "Fire Everything", it deals more damage than regularly shooting enemies with its weaponry.]**

Wait, that's the move from the "Super Robot Wars X" game. And I unknowingly used it. But I missed the signature spin-flip that Trowa does, shame.

While I monolouged, I can see a wall made out of wood with unlit tourches by the gate. I landed in a distance just in case the guards saw me in Heavyarms' armor.

I casually walked towards the front gate, as normal old me. Two guards immediately stopped me.

"Halt! State your business!" one of them said in a loud monotone voice. He and his partner used their spears and held them in an X position, blocking the entrance.

**[Lvl.7 Village Guard]**

**[Lvl.7 Village Guard]**

Not even bothering with names? That's a bit sad.

"Um, I was suddenly brought here without any memory of how it happened. I've been told that I should go to this 'Human Village'. Is this the place?" I asked in a normal tone. No point in faking out if they aren't gonna do anything to me.

"An Outsider. We haven't ran into one in a while. Though your clothes are a giveaway on that." Again with modern fashion. What is it that a blank blue shirt and long jeans is considered weird even by their standards?

And judging by his comment, outsiders aren't all than rare. So why aren't they used to our clothing?

"You seem harmless enough. But we'll have to inspect your belongings before you enter."

"O-oh, sure thing." Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I can't let them know that my bag has an infinite space within!

'System, bind my bag to me or something! Disguise the interior to look like a regular bag! Anything!'

**[Item Soul-bind - The chosen item will not leave the User's person by any means except by the User themselves]**

**[Belonging Illusion - Tricks anyone aside the User by making the chosen item seem unsuspicious and ordinary]**

**[Confi-**

'Perfect! Confirm it!'

The guard's hand is closing to the sling bag.

**[Binding progress: 15%]**

**[...40%]**

**[...68%]**

**[...90%]**

His hand grabbed the sash.

**[Binding process complete]**

**[Belonging Illusion applied]**

He took the bag and opened the cover. He rummaged through it while the other guard patted me down for any hidden objects. "Clear."

Immediately he returned the bag without any suspicion.

"Alright. Your good. You may enter." he barely made a different facial expression since this started.

"Thank you, sir." I bowed my head to him and crossed the arch. Christ, that was close.

**[2* Find the place of your kind]**

**[Find and enter the Human Village safely]**

**[Reward: 1,000 Points sent]**

Destination achievements as well as first interactions. They're trying to get me out and about instead of chilling indoors.

'Hey System, how much was the cost of the enchantments?'

**[Item Soul-Bind and Belonging Illusion costed 10,400 Item Points in total. Transaction was made the moment it was confirmed.]**

A steep price for something so effective. 'Now that I think about it, the binding enchantment said that it will not leave my person by any means except for myself, so how is it that guard can take it for inspection?'

**[The User complied with the guard, thus the effect was bypassed]**

'The effect will be null if I allowed it? So I was just lucky I bought the illusion enchantment and the guard didn't think twice. I'll have to be careful when someone brings up my sling bag then.'

Of course, nobody except possibly Yukari or any of the other Gods in Gensokyo could forcefully take my bag if they tried a little. So if the binding enchantment doesn't hold against them, at least I have an extra contingency plan.

Strolling through the village, it was rather calm yet busy at the same time. Many of the residents wore yukatas of the same color. Dull green with brown sashes. Except for the ones working in their respective stores.

Some of them gave me the stare before I was far enough that they continued on with their day.

_\- Town Square -_

'Look at that statue.' I stopped at the square and there was a sizable fountain in the middle of the square. On top of the fountan was an intricately carved dragon statue with a green gem in its eye socket.

'If I remember from reading the wiki, the gem changes color in correspondence to the weather.' I stopped admiring the monument of the village and began to assess my living situation.

'I could stay at an inn for a while before I can afford my own place. But do I rent a place in the village or raise my own house somewhere? Maybe renovate a rundown house by using it as a foundation? That would be cool.'

As I was thinking, a piece of paper daintily fell from somewhere above me. Grabbing it, I look up just to see the blue afternoon sky. No youkai, no gap closing either.

'Wait, that second guess.'

Looking at the paper, it reads as follows.

_It seems that you've made it to the village safely. And no immediate ruckus too. Excellent. For that, I'll provide you some directions to the town inn. There you can rent a place for the time being. Hehe, it rhymed._

'Don't be so proud of that rhyme, Yukari.' I inwardly cringed before finishing the note.

_Also, a little reward for your endeavors._

_Best of luck,_

_Yakumo Yukari_

'What? What reward?' Aside from the directions under her name, I don't quite understand what this reward is.

I re-read the note, trying to solve this riddle left by the gap h- Oof, that was close.

Only now I finally notice the elephant in the room.

The note was written in Japanese. Yukari provided me the ability to understand Japanese writing. Checking my surroundings, I held the note over my mouth.

"You have my gratitude, Yukari-oneesan." I whispered so hopefully none of the villagers nearby think I'm crazy by talking to myself.

I folded the note in half, just to see some writing in the corner from behind. In a slightly more stylized font, like some kind of self-made cursive.

_How cute._

With a blank stare and breathing stopped for a moment. I folded the note and stuffed it into my bag.

'Let's pretend I didn't read that part.'

_\- Later -_

It took a while but I managed to find the inn. It seemed to maintain it's old interior with the best of maintenance. It's not too crowded but still enough commotion for it to bring in that lively feel.

There were patrons having lunch. Since most of the residents here have their own houses, this place probably serves as a restaurant more than anything for the villagers.

'But it's an optional place for us outsiders.'

I walked towards the counter and asked the receptionist for a room to stay. It costed around 2 or 3 thousand yen for a few days. Not bothering to remember since I can afford it.

With help from the System, of course.

**[Gensokyo era Yen: 8,000 Yen (Requested in smaller bills) - 800 I.P]**

Talk about spending money to get money.

I got the key to my room and checked it out. It wasn't too stylish or anything, but it was minimal and decently cleaned. It had the standard bamboo mat, a folded-up futon, a small table and typical wooden walls with a framed window. I can see a bit of cobweb at the corner of the ceiling but it was far enough that it shouldn't bother me.

**[Reactive GN-Field -** **Reacts to immediate harm towards User by deploying a field around User at attacked area. Not required to equip suit with GN-Drive - 5,000 A.P]**

**[4,000 for Physical Defense Upgrade]**

**[9,900 for Psychic Defense Upgrade]**

**[7,000 for Spiritual Defense Upgrade]**

**[20,000 for Dimensional Influence Defense Upgrade]**

'Buy it along with Physical Defense Upgrade.'

**[Lvl.1 Reactive GN-Field - Lvl.1 Physical Defense]**

**[Confirmed Purchase]**

This'll help a lot in the battles to come, also I don't want something to get me in my sleep. Like a spider crawling into me.

For those who don't know, in the Gundam 00 universe, the private armed organization "Celestial Being" invented GN-Fields. Compressed particles forming a shield around the Gundams to resist extreme temperatures and repel (not bounce back to sender) attacks. However, it can be broken through via physical means, attacking with energy blasts at the right frequency to bypass the field or just overpower it and exhaust the source of the field.

Thank God the System can hack through that loophole.

Enough nerd talk.

I pulled out my Thermos flask and slowly drank from it. 'System, show me the list of all the Quests.'

**[Daily Quests]**

**[Weekly Quests - Locked]**

**[Monthly Quests - Locked]**

**[Storyline Quests - Locked]**

**[Emergency Quests]**

**[Personal Quests]**

Looks like I'll have to level up more to unlock the rest of the Quests. Time for exposition. I tapped "Daily Quests".

**[Daily Quests - These quests reset every 24 hours depending on the User's current world time. The reset happens every midnight. No penalties for failing to complete them aside from not receiving the rewards given.]**

**[0* Meet Kamishirasawa Keine]**

**[Meet** **the History-Eating Half-Beast, Kamishirasawa Keine - 1,000 points]**

**[0* Meet Hieda no Akyuu]**

**[Meet the Memories of Gensokyo, Hieda no Akyuu - 1,000 points]**

**[0* Meet Kirisame Marisa]**

**[Meet The Ordinary Magician - Kirisame Marisa - 1,000 points]**

**[0* Meet Hakurei Reimu]**

**[Meet ****the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Hakurei Reimu - 1,000 points]**

**[0* ****Travel**** across the land]**

**[Travel**** 100 miles - 1,000 points]**

**[0* It's a Gundam!]**

**[Use your Equip ability once - 1,000 points]**

Nice refence on that last one. If the interaction quests mean anything, is that I'm gonna frequently run into the girls.

And the last part of the Daily Quest description. It's a clear foreshadowing that future quests will force me to do them or else I'll get punished.

All in all, 6k points per day is pretty good.

I tapped "Emergency Quests".

**[Emergency Quests - They're quests that happen out of the blue. The trigger can happen in multiple ways, as it happens via natural probabilities. Either by the User's choices or someone unexpectedly commits an action that can be considered for an "Emergency Quest". These usually have a higher difficulty but mostly able to accomplish.]**

**[No current Emergency Quests available or ongoing]**

Well that's good news, I suppose. This one sounds like slow burning quests to me.

I tapped "Personal Quests".

**[Personal Quests - User can create their own Quests. Naming the Quest is unrestricted, as it's simply for show. Choose a location and an objective. The difficulty depends on the location and the objective. Recommended objectives will depend on selected location, but custom objectives are an option.]**

**[Custom objectives can range from finding a specific item or** **a specific person, for example. If clues are obtained then the quest will add a list of clues that'll assist in completing the quest. However, objectives cannot be changed midway of progression**

Okay now that sounds cool! I can go on errands that may be too much of a hassle, make it a quest and get more compensation. Enough reading for today. It's a bit quiet to do things alone, let's get a companion in.

**[Haro - A companion bot that can assist their owners with what they can accomplish. Able to travel by either rolling, bouncing or use the limbs hidden within the appendage coverages. Owner can calibrate the settings for personal preference.]**

**[Select Color scheme]**

'Silver.'

**[Confirmed]**

**[Select Era version]**

'Anno Domini.'

**[Haro (A.D. timeline version) - Size of a basketball. Capable of basic repair, network communications, calculate data that collects in real-time and other menial functions. Able to set a type of AI for certain independant judgements.]**

**[5,000 I.P]**

'Comfrim it. I want my Haro.'

**[Confirmed purchase]**

A circle of light appeared and an object fell out of the light. A silver sphere shaped object with two circles on each side at the upper and lower dome. a curved line apits the middle, forming like a mouth. How I can tell which dome is the topside? There's two black oval shaped lenses at a small distance between each other, resembling eyes.

"_Imput required. Imput required."_ it flashed its lenses.

Right, the custom settings. It's kinda troublesom but it's better than buying them permanently set.

"Hello Haro. You're going to be with me in Gensokyo for now. I'm Arthurn Merquise."

_"Arthurn! Arthurn!"_

"Okay, I'm going to need to adjust a few things for you." I gently grab him.

_"Ah!"_

Eccentric personality, friendly response, keeping the legs toggled off for now. I'm not used to seeing them with walking limbs, plus they look cute when bounching with their "ears" flapping. I'll also buy a Magic Detection System for him which costed 3,000 I.P, so he can notify me when there's an entity with more magical energy than the average amount in area at a 20 meter radius.

I should get going with the dailies now.

Leaving the inn with Haro rolling down the stairs, I'd figure maybe try out one of the tea houses or something. I don't feel like eating at the inn or break out my packed rations.

Seeing a nearby store nearby, I can also see two individuals talking to each other. Though one of them is doing most of the talking.

The one who seems to be lecturing the blonde is an adult with long silver hair and blue highlights. A dark blue dress with white short sleeves and a red ribbon tied under her collar. A small hat shaped like a Japanese feudal era building with red feathers on it for some reason.

The blond child who's on the receiving of the talk wore a really elaborate witch hat with a big white ribbon and frills underneath. A braid tied on her left side, a black dress with a white puffy shirt showing through the dress at the sleeves, a white apron and buttons on the chest area.

**[Lvl.? History-Eating Half-Beast, Kamishirasawa Keine]**

**[Lvl.35 Ordinary Magician - Kirisame Marisa]**

'Judging from here, I can only assume Marisa was probably causing trouble and Keine is talking her out of it.'

_"Magical entities detected! Magical entities detected!"_

They stopped.

Now both of them are looking at my direction. Specifically me.

And I'm looking at them too.

All three of us not making a move, faces remained neutral.

The locals walking by.

Haro is bouncing in place.

'The awkwardness!' I need to say something to them! But what?

Marisa was the first to break the ice, being the charismatic witch she is. Either she was curious of me as an outsider or she wanted an excuse to escape from Keine lecturing her.

Either way, she's a social life saver!

"Hey! I haven't seen you here before. You just got here from the outside world-ze?" she still has her slang I see.

"Yeah, I did just arrived, still I have no clue on how though." I feel like this is a standard response.

"Looks as if it was either the Youkai Sage's mischief or a different series of events that had befalled upon you." Keine showing slight concern.

"Well you wouldn't be the first nor the last-ze. The name's Kirisame Marisa! An Ordinary Magician-daze." Ah, her signature introduction.

"Kamishirasawa Keine, Keine will do just fine." she continued after the magician with a smile.

"N-nice to meet you both. My name's Arthurn Merquise, Arthurn as my given name. Again, a pleasure to know you." I bowed my head to the two Gensokyoians, is that the right word?

_"Haro! Haro!"_

**[Daily Quests complete]**

**[0* Meet Kamishirasawa Keine]**

**[Reward: 1,000 points]**

**[0* Meet Kirisame Marisa]**

**[Reward: 1,000 points]**

"Feelings' mutual, Arthurn-ze. Your little buddy here's pretty lively-ze." she bent down to get a better look at Haro.

"Say hello to Marisa and Keine-san, Haro." I lightly told the round companion bot.

_"Hello Marisa! Hello Keine!"_ it bounced while his ears were flapping about.

"Your friend there is very cute, I'll admit. Where did you find him?" Keine giggled a bit at Haro's behavior.

"I purchased him when I was back home. He's an Artificial Intelligence, a machine able to self-learn and adapt like a fully sentient being." I beckoned and he jumped into my hands. "In the Outside World, Haro here is one of many."

"So there's more of them-ze?"

"A lot more Haros than you'd imagine. They're great at maintenance duties, storing information and overall a good companion to have. They're all the rage with children."

"So what's with the magic in ya, Arthurn-daze?" Wow, what a change of topic. I mean, I can't really blame her. She and Keine probably felt my aura since magic from the Fairy Tail universe can be easily noticed when not concealed.

And them dealing with magical beings should require them to be able to sense even the faintest of magic.

I looked at the Village Guardian and she looked like she has that question in mind too.

"Can I trust you two to keep this on the down low?" It's probably an empty wish since Marisa will outright blurb it the first chance she gets. I can only hope not to someone who _will_ lob my head off. And I'm aware that I'm contradicting my thoughts during my talk with Yukari before, but sometimes people do need to know.

And if I'm gonna be around them, especially Marisa with how she helps in solving Incidents, I'm need to partner up with them in battles. To build up trust.

Both nodded their heads. I held my gaze in skepticism at Marisa, who seemed all too familiar with that feeling.

"Yes, I do possess a magic ability. It's called 'Equip', a combat-based magic. I can summon armor and weapons to aid me in battle." The blonde listening intently. Maybe the thought of someone with magic she's never seen before is exciting for her.

"I don't think it would hurt for both of you to see. But I wouldn't want to scare the villagers."

"You're very cconsiderate, Arthurn-kun. I believe it's fine, you don't seem like the kind to hurt innocents." Very rational and good judge of character, sensei.

"Show us already!" the magician yelled.

"Alright then. Stand back." They did instructed. I rolled Haro over to their side and he jumped to stay in place. "Equip." I called and the magic did its work.

Now standing as Exia, my eyes flashed with the Gundam's start up sound going off. I turn to look at the two for their reactions for seeing a Gundam (human sized) in person.

Keine was surprised.

I can see some passerbys looking.

Marisa seemed to have stars in her eyes.

Haro not having any response.

And I ticked off another Daily Quest.

"Wow! It looks so cool-ze! Those swords look sharp as hell! Look at the big one on your arm-ze!" she was running circles around me.

"That's the basics of Equip. These 'Gundams' each share a similar or a different role in battle. This one is personal favorite, Gundam Exia."

"Amazing. So I take it that the wild youkai out there weren't an issue? They can be very dangerous, especially to humans." Even showing that I'm more than capable of defending myself, Keine still worries about the safety of others. That's a good motherly role mode to look up to.

"None so far. Since I arrived, there's only one youkai that I couldn't really beat. So I fled instead of fighting someone I couldn't defeat yet." I cross my arms.

Marisa stood next to me. Be mindful of swords, kid. "But some youkai, especially faries can use Danmaku-ze. A sword wouldn't be the best option except for blocking or when you're fast enough to close the distance-ze."

"Danmaku?" I asked while I disengaged the Exia.

"They're used whenever we need to fight-ze. Shoot'in a storm of bullets until whoever beats their opponents, with a bonus of making it beautiful-daze. Basically firing energy projectiles that can really sting but all in all does no real damage-ze."

"Oh, I can achieve almost the same." I equipped Heavyarms to showcase that. Marisa gave another awe in my transformation. "My Gundam, Heavyarms Custom, can fire high speed energy rounds with these." I signaled to the Double Barrel Beam Gatling Guns.

"Though they're meant to be lethal and not all about style, youkai here are quite resilient."

"Show us! Light the firew-!!" Marisa got interrupted by Keine, who's holding her mouth and restricting her movement like a kidnapper. Not the best analogy, but still.

"I think Keine-san and I have the same idea, Marisa." I recalled my magic, returning to my normal self. "Firing live rounds in a populated area wouldn't be wise. Even if aiming at the sky."

The teacher and Village Guardian released her hold on the little witch. "Either way, I hope that you'll take care of yourself despite having your magic. Any resident of this village that are hunted by those wild youkai are in my care. It's not that I doubt that you're capable, but simply put I worry of the dangers lurking about." Keine showing that protective side she shows for any.

"Thank you for expressing your concerns, Keine-san. Anyways, I'll be finding a place to have something to eat now."

_\- A little bit after that -_

'Why are they still following me?'

I don't get it really. I told them that it wasn't necessary to accompany me since I came to Gensokyo not a while ago. But it was fine to have some people to talk to. I mean, I have Haro with me but I meant like having something to talk and it goes on a bit more.

I'm glad that Keine guided me around the village and Marisa introduced me to this place with a pretty good bento lunch. Not important, but I ordered an grilled eel set with a small bowl of salad.

"I'll pay for my lunch now."

"Ya don't mind treating me, do ya-ze?" Really? Making a friend you met no longer than an hour to pay for you? That's what friends are for. For her at least.

'You're lucky I'm generous, Marisa.' I reluctantly nodded and headed for the counter.

"I can afford to pay my own share. Unlike someone here." Keine shot a glance at the magician, who whistled like she wasn't being referred to.

"So Arturn-kun, is magic in the Outside World common or is it still incredibly rare? Just out of curiosity." Interesting topic to bring up, Keine. I got back to my seat and gave a bit of thought to this.

Should I go with the Fairy Tail world building? Maybe it would explain the origin of magic outside of Gensokyo.

I haven't caught up with it so long since that grand tournament arc after the cast's return 7 years later. Damn, I can't even remember too much of the storylines before it. I hope there wasn't anything important I'll miss that'll make my lie filled with holes.

'Yeah, maybe I shouldn't.'

"...Well, none. No one from the Outside World possesses magic like what I see in Gensokyo. The kind of magic we usually see are just well thought out techniques to trick the eye." I held my left thumb with my right fingers, then pulled it apart.

"!!!" both of them stared.

I turned my hands to show my palm sides. In truth, my left thumb simply bent down out of view and my right thumb wedge in between my index and middle finger as my hands bumped into each other.

Both of them signed.

'Were they expecting me to start gushing out blood from my thumb? Has nobody here ever seen these easy tricks that even kids can learn in the first few tries?'

The three of us kept quite for a good 5 minutes. We sometimes took a sip of our tea. Haro was rocking side to side on the bench next to me. I gave him a pat and he stopped.

'I should continue. This silence is getting to me.'

"Is it possible that you're the first in your family to adopt magic-ze?"

I paused to look at their faces. She had to mention family, who now doesn't know I ever existed.

"Yeah, you're right. Perhaps I'm the first human in the Outside World to ever have magic in a long while. As far as I'm aware." I unknowingly looked down, staring at the bottom of my tea cup.

"It was a surprising revelation, that I of all people can have magic in the era where it's mentioned as fiction. I honestly don't know what my family's reaction would be."

"On that note, may I ask? Are you going to try to return to the Outside World? Ability or none, it's dangerous here for humans unless you're content with staying within the village."

"Actually, I don't even know if I want to go back to them. I mean, I started living by myself and I grew comfortable with it. The Outside World already left the era of magic behind, if word somehow got out that I possess actual magic, who knows what could happen to me and my family that are left."

Yep, what's left.

I'm the smallest of the five in my family. Four older sisters who all but two moved out, my mother and father married at their late 30s, so now they're nearing senior age. My granparents already passed of old age.

God, time flies too fast.

Another five minutes of nothing.

...Damn awkward silence.

"Wanna see me blast some wild youkai away?"

"You bet-ze!"

"Just don't cause trouble, you two."

"Yeah!" "Yeah-daze!"

She was the first to leave the building. Must be excited. She grabbed her broom from, somewhere, and hopped onto it, standing in a "Ready to launch" posture.

"Come on! We're burning daylight-ze!"

"Okay. No need to rush. Equip!" Back to Exia again.

"Huh? You're not gonna fly on my broom-ze?" she asked while keeping her stance.

'Marisa, if the canon and fanon opinions about your flying are anywhere true, I've to respectfully decline.'

"No need to trouble yourself, Marisa. I can handle on my own. On land and in the air. Come on, Haro."

_"Okay! Okay!" _He hopped into my arms and I held on to make sure he doesn't fall off. I should find a way to carry him effectively than holding him like this.

I focused on the power source, the GN-Drive revving faster and faster, pouring particles out of the cone shaped emitter. Slowly, I began to lift off the ground, not feeling restricted by gravity one bit.

I looked at the magician, and she's just staring back.

"Well, we're ready to go or what?" I asked which got her out of it.

"Hell yeah-daze!"

Both of us blast off. I decreased my speed as we distance ourselves off the ground at a desirable height and slowly amped up thrust power to catch up to the magician, leaving behind a trail of GN-Particles that quickly fade away in the air.

"You're a natural at flying-ze!"

"You're not bad yourself for not getting nauseous from those abrupt brakes and boosts. Also, we're only flying in a straight direction after lifting off the ground."

_\- Forest of Magic -_

"These fairies you mentioned. You mean like tiny human looking faries?" My immediate thought was Tinkerbell.

"Well, tiny like a toddler-ze. There's a lot of them everywhere in Gensokyo-ze. When there's nature, there's fairies. As long as nature is around, they ain't leaving anytime soon-ze."

We landed outside the edge of the forest that looks really dense and definitely full of flora I wouldn't want stuck on me. How does Marisa and Alice live in an area like this?

"I wanna introduce you to my friend, and I can see you blasting some youkai while we're on our way-ze."

So playing defense for someone who can fire a rainbow laser of destruction. Sure, what could go wrong?

She took the lead, since she knows her way around. And I followed behind her, Haro simply bounced on the ground in our pace.

"Is it okay to shoot fairies though?" I whispered to myself. As if the world gave me an answer, quite literally here, a piece of paper appeared in front of me on the grassy earth.

_It is fine. As the Ordinary Magician stated, fairies in Gensokyo can't be truly destroyed. They can return easily so long as the nature of what they represent is unharmed, of course rare exceptions to a number of fairies. They can get in the way a lot times when traveling too._

'Okay, clear on that. Also, why is she still spying on me?'

"Hey Arthurn! Don't lag behind or you'll get lost in this place-ze! There's dangerous mushroom and other fungi around-ze!"

Complying with her, I quickly tucked the note away and jet myself towards her voice.

_\- One hour later -_

Sounds of magic bullets and sword slashing can be heard throuhout the forest.

When we made our way, a bunch of fairies and other youkai came out.

Marisa used these potions that explodes into Danmaku and blasted at a great number of fairies. I don't know where she keeps those bottles, she pulls them out of her black dress. But there's no indication of pouches.

And I volunteered to handle the remaining stragglers that dodged her attacks. Cutting and dicing, I can maneuver around the tight forestry the youkais used as cover. The bigger, more monster-like youkai were easy targets, all cut and stabbed by my swords. Of course, I didn't end them like that, simply wound them until they give. But the fairies were too small and agile to melee.

Strange thing is, some of the youkais' homing attacks weren't able to lock onto me. Maybe the GN-Particles' radar jamming effects work on Danmaku as well.

'It's a theory, but not something I'm willing to do a live experiment if I'm the test dummy.'

Me and Marisa knocked some of them down with me using the Beam Gatlings.

"Hey Marisa. You remember I said that this unit isn't all that flashy?"

"Oh! Are you gonna pull a special move-ze!?"

"I won't just shoot them up."

**[Trowa Barton's Half Joker mask]**

**[A white Joker mask split clean in half vertically. It has a purple twinkle for the eye that spreads across the mask and the bottom tail ends at its red slips. Purely for aesthetis.]**

**[100 I.P]**

I block my face from her view. The mask, despite meant for a human face, fit perfectly to the Gundam armor's helm. From another person's perspective, the eye socket would seem too slim, but I can still see normally through it.

"I'll make them stay down." I revealed my half masked face, she gave out a "Woah!" reaction before I flip myself off the ground with a good launch. Crossing my arms as I spin midair then opening myself in a spread as I feel myself begining to fall back to the ground.

Landing while standing straight thanks to Heavyarms' shock absorbers in the feet (Due to the OG pilot's strategy/tendency to jump a lot). With an eye flash, I open fire with all of the gatlings along with the handhelds starting off shooting the sides while closing in to the center. That way I can bunch them up to one spot.

"Got you now." Exposing all plates, all missiles launched with loud bursts of heat and smoke. All of them fly off and explodes in a grand display. For a trigger happy pyromaniac, it may be ameteurish.

After the smoke began to clear up, I observed the end result. Interestingly the flora isn't catching fire or scorched, just blasted into pieces. Is it the magical essence in them what did it or because I set all of my attacks to Danmaku that they lose their aspects but retained the damage?

**[User has leveled up by 5]**

"So how what that?" I look back at the blonde witch who couldn't keep her mouth closed.

"That. Was. Awesome-daze! You could even make a Spell Card with that! I can't wait to see what else you and your Gundams have in store!"

**[Achievement Alert]**

**[Impress the Ordinary Magician]**

**[20,000 Points]**

"Well, it wouldn't be comparable to my Master Spark of course-ze."

'If she ever comes at me with that, I'm gonna need a colony-destroying Twin Buster Rifle shot to even hope to clash with that."

End Chapter

**Assessment Section**

**[Lvl.17 Pioneer Noob, Arthurn Merquise]**

**2****7****,600 Ability Points**

**2****7****,900 Item Points**

**[Ability List]**

**Equip** **Magic**

**[User's Gundam Arsenal]**

**Gundam Exia, Gundam Heavyarms Custom, RX-78-02 Gundam, Gundam MK-2, Gundam GP01-fb Zephyrathes**

**[Passive Ability List]**

**Lvl.1 Reactive**** GN-Field** **\- Lvl.1** **Physical Defense**

**[Items]**

(I'm just gonna list the more noteworthy ones)

**Infinite Space sling bag, 1/60 Perfect Grade Gundam Exia Normal ver, Tin box - wide, normal and slim soft-hair brush, Haro (****A.D timeline), Super Nose filters.**

**[Enchantments on items]**

**Infinite Space sling bag - Item Soul-Bind, Belonging Illusion**

**Haro - Magic Detection System**

**[Residence: Inn, Human** **Village.]**

A/N: Apologies for not uploading this fast enough. I hope you all enjoyed this, whatever I wrote. Maybe I should give him a wardrobe change to fit into Gensokyo. But I don't know about stylizing a yukata while keeping his Outsider like traits in the design. Gundam has always been in a futuristic setting afterall. Let me know what you think.


	3. Mission 3: Growing Plans

A/N: I watched End Game and, wow. What a ride on the MCU. Don't worry, no spoilers. If you haven't watched End Game yet, go watch End Game.

Now, I'll respond to some of the reviews that's received as of writing.

**Guest #1: **Mountain of Faith is still a long way to come. So he's got time before the green geek comes. Also, thanks for the suggestion.

**KRKing**: At first I didn't really thought about the joker mask until the 2nd chapter. I guess I saw it as a style thing, thus it wasn't included earlier (now it feels like a DLC). It may have been shown in SRW X, but in the movie it was discarded so I took it as it's a cosmetic item that's not required for the special attack.

**Tall-Goth-Guy**: That could be the idea for a future chapter, just gotta know how to execute it when it comes.

**Kamencolin** (for some reason on GMail from PMs): No it won't involve SRW directly, just references of it. I'll mostly focus on Touhou but with some Gundams. SRW has too many mecha from different animes, I think the Gundam universe along with occasionally other items from different franchises will be more than enough.

Let's continue the story.

**\- Mission 3: Growing Plans -**

After the battle, Me, Marisa and Haro continued our way to Alice's house. Just like Marisa's, it's in a small clearing in the Forest of Magic.

Earlier, I asked Marisa how is it to live in this area. Her answers conclude that she chose here because none of the humans from the village would venture here, so she can work on magic experiments in peace. Wild youkai is only a minor inconvenience to her.

If it was me, I too would rather live in a more quieter place. No loud noises means I can relax and do my own thing in peace. If it were not for this "Creator" wanting me to live an "interesting" life for their amusement.

Being active 100% all the time is asking for a lot, in my opinion. For me, I'd say 50 to 65% is my limit, 70-ish if I'm really trying. Then I'd laze around indoors to recharge. Like how a person who can't handle spicy food will never be able to no matter how many chillies they force it down, an introvert like me will do as much as they can to get some alone time because we can only handle so much work and socializing.

"So who's this friend of yours?"

"Her name's Alice, she's a magician like me, except through different means. It's a long story so best not to bring it up without her okay-ze. She's always in her house doing her research in magic, not really out going-ze."

While she went on, I thought back to our fight earlier. I figure I should increase my fighting prowess. A lot of my sword swings earlier were not refined and controlled. Some of those youkai who were able to avoid my attacks were dealt with by Marisa.

How was I even able to survive fighting without prior knowledge in fighting techniques baffles me, but I'll not question it if it means I won't die.

'I should upgrade my strength if I need to up my game in close range. Let's see here.'

**[Body Enhancement - Increase User's physical strength, toughness of skin and running speed. Become more resistant to muscle tension, reduces body aches and stress to bones. Presence of muscle growth is optional.]**

**[2,400 A.P]**

'Upgrade it to level 3. And minimal change in appearance.' Just suddenly have more muscle out of the blue is weird. Also I'm not the body builder type who flexes their body. Personally, I think my slightly thin physique wouldn't work with large muscle mass.

**[Cost will be 8,600 A.P.]**

'Um, yeah.'

**[Lvl.3 Body Enhancement purchased and applied]**

"During festivals, there's a chance you can see her performing a puppet show-ze. The children really like it." Seems like Marisa was still going on, I'll just look back and give responses while working on something else.

"What kind of festivals are held in Gensokyo?" I asked.

"Well, there's the standard New Years, Harvest and Annual Feasts-daze. The Harvest is I think when..."

'Now for skills.'

**[Swordsmanship - User will gain greater skills with bladed weapons. It will grant the User more swinging speed and control, allowing various combo attacks.]**

**[3,000 A.P]**

'Buy it and upgrade to level 3 as well.'

**[Total will be 7,000 A.P.]**

'Yeah. That'll do.'

**[Lvl.3 Swordsmanship purchased and applied]**

**[Lvl.3 Swordsmanship will improve skills with the following weapons]**

**[Double handed sword]**

**[Longsword]**

**[Short sword]**

**[Dagger]**

**[Rapier]**

**[Katana]**

**[Beam Melee Weaponry]**

I feel more stronger deep within my being as the additional abilities were added.

**[Lvl.28 Pioneer Outsider, Arthurn Merquise]**

'Nice, a change of title. I might've to try something to get a more unique title. Also, System, why are beam weapons their own category?'

**[In the Gundam universe, the engineering of beam weapons being able to shape into anything desired gives them optimal versatility. With the electromagnetic field being able to set shape into almost anything for combat, given the correct requirements and equipment calibrations.]**

Right. I forgot that was a thing. In the first Gundam show, there was a Beam Javelin. Which was basically a longer beam saber handle where the beam was shaped like a ball with three prongs sticking out. Kind of a weird design in my opinion but it's interesting.

About two hours later, we arrived at Alice's house. It's a western style house, almost similar to Marisa's if I recall.

But a different contrast between the two is that Alice's looks more tidy and furbrished. The lawn looks well kept, knowing Marisa's probably has long wild grass everywhere.

As soon as we step foot into the premise, I immediately feel cautious.

_"Arthurn! Arthurn!"_

"I know." I whisper towards my little robotic friend. Alice probably felt Marisa's presence and then felt mine. Noticing a stranger near your house, you'd logically be on your toes. Even if logic doesn't really work most of the time in this world. She might've set some dolls in the area ready to jump on me.

Looking back at Haro, I notice a little bit of hair poking out behind him. Rolling him aside, I find a doll. Long blond hair girl wearing a black dress with white frills and an apron. Two red ribbons, a small one on its collar and a bigger one on its head.

"Hm? What's this doing here? Did someone lose it?" I carefully picked up the doll, knowing that it's one of Alice's. I gently pat away the blades of grass stuck on its dress.

'Is she testing me?'

"Hey, that's-"

Its face moved into a smile.

"It's alive!" I fake my reaction but kept a careful hold of my hands as they're acting as a platform for the doll. "Wow. That's amazing. Is it an item infused with magic or something like that?"

"In simple terms, you'd be right."

Standing in the open front door of the house was the puppeteer herself. She had medium length blond hair with a red band. Her blue eyes were lighter than mine that also matches her blue dress which had a red sash on the waist area. It had white sleeves and frills on the collar. She wore brownish black boots and held a book in her hand.

**[Lvl.39 Seven-Colored Puppeteer, Alice Margatroid]**

**[Achievement Alert]**

**[Meet ****Alice Margatroid]**

**[Reward: 1,000 Points]**

"Sorry to intrude. Would this happen be your doll?" I held up my hands where the doll was now looking at her.

"Yes, that is one of mine." the little figure began to float towards her. Closing in, she remain stationary in conjunction to her shoulder.

"Yo Alice, just showing Arthurn here around-ze." the little witch waved her hand.

"Leading an Outsider into the Forest of Magic? Are you trying to get a mushroom to grow on him?"

Ey now.

...That won't actually happen, right?

I decided to step in. "It's fine, I'm aware that danger could be around. Marisa and I fended off some earlier."

"You said that you wanted to blast some youkai away-ze."

"I suggested it because the mood then was a bit tense. And you weren't complaining about it, in fact you were excited." She laughed lightly while giving me a grin.

"So you do have magic. You're a Magician?"

"Wouldn't possessing magic alone can one consider themselves a magician?" There's always a lengthy explanation.

"Quite more to it, but where are my manners? I'm Alice Margatroid. A Magician in puppeteer magic. The doll you picked up was one my set of dolls, Shanghai." she gestures towards said doll and it's waving its hands.

'It's really cute, the little thing.'

"Arthurn Merquise, an Outsider as plain as day. This is my companion bot, Haro." I lift up the metal fella.

_"Alice! Alice!" _he flapped his ears.

"Interesting. Do you control him in some telepathic way as well?" she asked. Could she be interested in studying Haro to get some references on making her dolls sentient? It's a far fetched theory given the different fields Haro and her dolls are from.

"Nope. It's all from Haro himself, though he's only able to think and express so much." I patted his dome of a head, or body.

Then a panel flipped open behind Haro in front of me, it was the control panel used to configure Haro's settings. It had a small screen showing me something.

It was a radar, the Magic Detection System. It had a line circling clockwise like a scanner. One dot was at the center marked blue, most likely me or perhaps Haro himself. Another was in yellow behind me, so it should be Marisa. And another yellow one was in front, but this one had a smaller yellow dot linked by a line connected to the previously mentioned signature.

'It can even detect magical items linked to the owner. Interesting. Though it could just be for objects directly linked, but I'll explore that later.' I quickly closed the panel, but not before I saw something change on the screen.

There are now four more signatures behind me and Marisa. And they're all linked to Alice's signature. So she had some of her dolls on standby.

I don't plan on threatening her, so I don't need to worry too much.

I stealthily close the panel, hearing a small click as I firmly pressed it in.

"Since you two already came here, have a seat. I'll prepare some tea." she gestured towards a small round table. It had an umbrella opened and three chairs around it. She went back into her house, Shanghai being like a servant and waited by the table.

"Nice. I could use a break-ze." Marisa casually walked her way towards the shade. And I followed suit.

We each took a seat, Haro parked himself beside me. I noticed that Shanghai was gone, I started to look around cause I didn't see the doll move before we sat down.

"Hey. Look here-ze." Marisa leaned sideways when she said that.

I look at her direction she was focusing on and I see that Shanghai was laying on top of Haro. She lazily smiled.

'Oh God that's too cute.'

"Glad you're not waiting in boredom." Alice returned with the drinks, she place three porcelain teacups filled with the perfect amount that it won't spill when placed on the table. Then she took the last empty seat.

"That was fast. How did you finish brewing in such short notice?" Let me guess, magic?

"With traditional methods of course." Wuh? "And some magic to help speed things up." I knew it.

We each took a sip. "It's refreshing." I commented. Alice nodded.

"Thank you. So, Arthrun is it? Do you plan on leaving Gensokyo and return to your homeworld? Or do you choose to live here, abandon your old life?" This is gonna be a routine question for a few weeks, I can feel it. I took another sip.

"Yes, I think I'll stay here. I've nothing to return to in the Outside World. I've rented a place at an inn in the Human Village, so I have some time to figure out where to properly live."

"Not even parents or relatives?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, my apologies."

"No it's not like that." I brighten up my face, "They're doing well, even if I'm not around. I've moved on and I look foward to my stay(survival) in Gensokyo."

"Yeah. Us blondes gotta stick together-ze."

She's smirking, a scheming kind of smirk.

"Besides, you two have a bit of a resemblance in a few things-ze." I look and Alice who's just as confused.

"Both of your names start with an "A" and "M", we're blondes, got magic and buddies by your side-daze."

'Oh yeah, I didn't notice. Alice Margatroid, Arthurn Merquise. Normal blond and dirt blond. Puppeteer magic and Equip magic. An army of dolls and a robotic AI friend. All of which is a coincidence. But,'

I gave no verbal comment.

Alice too didn't say a word.

'I'm not gonna dignify this elementary stuff with a response.'

_"Teammates! Teammates!"_

"See! Haro agrees with me-ze!"

"Anyways, if you really plan on living in Gensokyo, you're gonna need to learn how to fend for yourself." Alice first spoke up before I broke my silence.

"But I'm already capable of fighting, Alice-san. I've my Equip magic, I'll show you." Finishing my drink, I got up from my seat and walked into a clearing.

'Let's use a different unit. It gets kinda stale using the same Gundam armors, even if they're cooler and more powerful among other units in my arsenal.'

"Equip!" I bright light envelopes around me, making the puppeteer shield her eyes. Just as quickly, it died down. The two Forest of Magic residents looked to see a white metal being with a blue torso with red mixed in. Red rectangular feet and body shape, a bright red shield with a yellow star in the left hand and a dark grey rifle in the other.

"I give you, the RX-78-02. The granddaddy that started it all, the original Gundam."

"Arthurn-kun? That's you?" Alice seems kinda surprised. That expression seemed to quickly faded back to her neutral look.

"Yes. This is my Equip magic, it allows me to wear any Gundam armor of my choosing. Though I can only use a select few." It's not far from the truth, my arsenal doesn't even have 1/50th of the entire list of Gundam units. Though some I'm fine with not having. (Looking at you, crazy elaborate G Gundam fodders.)

"You sure it can hold against youkai-ze? It looks kinda lackluster compared to the other two you used before." Of course Marisa gives her two cents about style. It needs to be stylish and beautiful and all that.

"Sorry to dissapoint on apperance, but what can I do? It comes like this as being the foundation of the other Gundams in their design and fighting expertise."

"Alright then, will you allow me to give a little test, Arthurn-kun?" she's gonna put those dolls hiding behind me some use, huh?

**[3* Emergency Quest]**

**[Prove to Alice your ability to survive]**

**[Reward: 3,000 Points]**

**[Condition: User must use only RX-78-02 Gundam armor]**

"To prove to you I can survive in this world of youkai and magic? Why not?"

Without a word, some of the bushes rustled and four dolls holding miniature lances flew straight at me.

**[Lvl.9 Magical Doll, Shanghai]**

**[Lvl.10 Magical Doll, Shanghai]**

I get it. The rest are roughly the same. And their level depends on how much magic Alice puts into them.

I turn around and fired the beam rifle at them. They quickly scatter around and the shot flew by them. I focused on the one flying above my right side. I use the head mounted vulcans and fired a stream of bullets, it was able to hit and stagger one of them. I quickly raised the rifle, but as I slightly squeezed the trigger,

"Is it okay? Will you need these dolls for later?" I quickly ask the puppeteer, who nodded yes. 'I guess potentially losing four dolls isn't a big deal when she can make an army of them.'

I got the okay, the rifle blasted a fast travelling pink beam. It struck the doll and tore it apart into a pinkish purple clouded explosion.

Two of the dolls from the left charge at me, but their lances were met with the shield. I fire two shots at them and they broke away as they saw the weapon aimed at them.

The fourth doll already closed in on me. I spin around and got the shield to block its attack. Holstering the rifle, I pull out the beam saber from the left side of my backpack and swung it at the lancer.

The beam saber and metal lance both clashed, but the puppet backed away as the lance began to burn and melt. The sharp tip broke off into a molten sludge where it was once connected to the body.

Taking this opportunity, I ignited the thrusters to close in on the doll. Swinging it down on the puppet, it was cleaved in half. Leaving a bright slash mark where I attacked it.

"Not bad-ze. You're halfway done."

'Two down, two to go.'

Now there's about ten more than it was before.

'Make that twelve.' "Thanks for jinxing it, Marisa!"

I took out the rifle, but as my hand grabbed the handle, the dolls began to fire Danmaku at me using their lances. Quickly raising the shields, I only got hit in the chest a few rounds. The Reactive Field was able to tank the damage, but it was fluxtuating, meaning it's losing form. I can still somewhat feel the pain too.

I ignored it and fired the rifle at the group's direction with a mix of vulcan attacks. Out of seven shots, it only took down three of them. They flew circles around me, Alice is planning to attack me at areas I couldn't defend. An all-range attack like this and the field will definitely break.

Putting away the rifle, I call out the Hyper Hammer, a flain with a long chain and mounted on rockets for quick charges and change in directions. I began swinging the flail, it knocked away several dolls. About six of them dodged it by flying above.

'They're grouping up, now!' I whip the flail at their direction, with the rockets flaring up, the speed the spiked ball is travelling at will reach them.

It landed, but two of the survivors got away because they were further behind. I dropped the flail, which dissapeared a second or two after I let go. Pulling out the right side beam handle, it extends out and the prongs took form.

'Going Mikazuki on em!'

I chuck the Beam Javelin at them. It instantly busted them. I returned to my normal body and looked at Alice. It seems that she's convinced.

**[3* Emergency Quest]**

**[Prove to Alice your ability to survive]**

**[Quest complete]**

**[Reward: 3,000 Points Sent]**

Then an idea struck. An idea that's honestly kinda dumb. An idea where I can't guarantee that it'll even work. But if it does, I'm gonna commit to it.

"Well done. It seems you're just capable in taking on danger should something happen."

"Thanks, sorry it costed you your dolls." I look around the puppet carnage. A lot of them were burnt and crushed via plasma energy and spike ball respectively. 'Now that I think about it, I didn't use Danmaku attacks, but with real beams. It's probably fine since it wasn't a Spell Card Battle.'

"No worries, I can recover my losses in due time."

As it was getting dark, we called it a day and headed back. Marisa offered to guide me back, but I declined. Haro was able to record data on the lanscape and highlight certain areas when we traveled about.

I saw Marisa eyeing Haro as I picked him up. Play innocent for now. "Is something wrong?"

"Wuh? Nah, nothing's up. Haha..."

'I don't know for sure when she's gonna attempt to steal Haro, but just in case.'

_\- Inn, Human Village -_

I entered the inn, I suddenly felt my stomach growl. 'Guess it has been a long day.' The last thing I remember consuming was the tea Alice brewed.

I took a random empty seat at the long table and ordered diner. "Normal ramen will do, sir." I told the waiter. We both nodded to each other and he left to the kitchen.

I turned towards my companion and opened up the panel. After fiddling about the settings, there is a self-defense mechanism for Haro.

"Haro, should anyone attempt to take you without my consent, permission to use High Voltage Discharge."

_"Roger. Roger."_

Marisa, you'll be in for a shocker.

'Perhaps now...'

I look around the room, only a few patrons, and they're spaced out. So it should be clear.

I pulled out the box haphazardly wrapped in newspapers and removed them along with the styrofoam inside. Looking at my Exia, it was kept in good condition throughout the day.

It was standing in a normal position, arms down, head on its eye level. Weapons are still kept underneath the base. 'Lets get you some stretches.'

I took out the GN-Sword and Shield, attatched them onto its arms. The GN-Blades, long and short, go onto the holsters on the side of it's waist.

Standard loadout complete.

I moved the sword arm back and had the blade folded out. The shield brought up in a position that guards the torso. Left knee up and right leg to the back. Thank goodness that it didn't got damaged or any parts wore out yet.

Now Exia is in a more dynamic pose. A look that shows it's flying across the battlefield, sword out and ready to cut and slash.

'Hah~ It's times like these were I can relax more.'

"Your ramen, sir." I looked at the dish the eaiter brought. A normal bowl containing thin noodles and a good amount of broth, some flakes of chopped onion stalks, some slices of cooked pork loin and two fishcakes. A pair of wooden chopsticks was place on top of the edge of the bowl.

"Thank you." I quickly readjusted Exia into his normal standing pose with the weapons on, closed up the case and put inside my bag. I lightly clasp my hands together. "Itadakimasu.(Thank you for the meal)"

'Since it's already sundown, Akyuu and Reimu would be having dinner at their own houses. Missed two Daily Quests, it's fine. I'll meet them tomorrow, 4k Points is good enough.' I nipped some ramen and carefully put it in my mouth, don't want the broth to get on my clothes. A soup spoon would've been nice.

Looking at today's events at Alice's got me thinking. Spell Card Battles is one of the things that'll be important in the future, especially Incidents and Touhou character face-offs. Not a lot of Gundam units have enough firepower to match the quantity in Danmaku battles. Unless,

'System, how much is the Kyshatriya, the Zeon Mobile Suit of The Sleeves?' I dangled the noodles so they'd cool a bit.

**[That unit is not available for purchase]**

Okay, so I've to level up more to get access to that.

**[Correction. The unit is not available period.]**

And my noodles dropped back into the broth. 'Excuse me, what?'

**[As the "Equip" ability states, it's a "Gundam version". Meaning that the User is only able to purchase and obtain Gundam units to add into the Equip arsenal. All GMs, Neo Zeon MSs, Mobile Armors, any other non-Gundam units aren't accessible]**

You've got to be kidding me! I got scammed by my own hands! Looks like I've no choice but to work with what I can get.

'Is the Endless Waltz version of Altron available?'

**[Altron Gundam (E.W. ver.) 10,300 A.P. Confirm purchase?]**

'Pricy, but sure.' I bit a piece of fishcake whole.

**[Purchase confirmed]**

**[Altron Gundam (E.W. ver.) has been added to the arsenal]**

**[User has levelled up by 4]**

Shit dude. How strong is this one unit?

**[Due to the versatility of Altron Gundam's "Fighting Sight, it greatly increases combat effectiveness. The Dragon Fangs are also a tribute to the unit's main fighting strength along with its Twin Beam Trident]**

So as the primary, then. 'Upgrade Dragon Fang travel distance.'

**[Sectional Block Length Upgrade - Increase**** reach of Dragon Fangs from 5 meters to 10 meters]**

**[5,400 A.P. Confirm purchase?]**

'Fine.'

**[Upgrade applied]**

**[User has levelled up by 2]**

Seriously?! Is it that good? I guess I can make this work afterall.

I finished my ramen and payed for it by the counter. I went up to my rented room and sat on the futon. 'I should change first.' I took out a pair of sleep wears from my sling bag.

'Could she be watching me now? At this hour?' I left my room and occupy the restroom. Locking the door, I quickly took off my shirt and jeans, switching them for a looser white shirt and black shorts.

'Nothing? Huh, guess she prioritizes sleep more.' Then something struck my mind.

"There's no toothbrush and toothpaste!" I yelled, then quickly covered my mouth, hoping the residents (if there are any) didn't woke up because of me.

Just so you know, it's because I forgot to bring these two important items before I got transported here that I reacted like that just now. I'm well aware I can just buy them from the System, but it's the fact that I _still _forget to bring them whenever I go somewhere that bothers me! For God S-

_\- Later -_

In the end, I did bought a toothbrush and toothpaste which costed 150 I.P. And another 100 which was an item enchantment that makes the toothpaste last forever. 'Finally I can rest and think through tomorrow's events.' Laying my head on the cushion, it felt deflated like there weren't much stuffing to keep it fluffed up.

'I should meet Akyuu tomorrow, ask her for information about other places in Gensokyo and maybe casually chat with her. And Reimu too, she solves the Incidents (quickly too, though partially because she thinks it's a hassle), so she would have experience in Spell Card Battles.'

'And if my theory is proven possible, then things will definitely get interesting.'

Okay, planner set, now for some shut-eye.

_\- An hour later -_

I can't feel myself feeling sleepy right now. Fuck. Well I can look more into my ability while I'm at it. I know it's a carbon copy of Erza's magic, but still.

'Hey System, show me my Equip ability in detail.'

**[Equip: Gundams]**

**[A magic ability that summons armor and weapons for the magic wielder to utilize. They're kept in a personal subspace only accessible through the Equip magic.]**

'Oh lord, giant wall of texts. Perfect. I can read myself to sleep.'

**[However in this situation, the armors are now full human-sized Gundams with all of their inner frames and modules removed for the purpose of the magic. It should be noted that if a Gundam armor is destroyed or damaged beyond functionality, the whole suit will automatically be recalled into the subspace for restoration. The duration is dependant of the damage received.]**

**[The systems and reactor core output are varied among each Gundam armor. The former will be interpreted into abilities, like buying abilities from the Shop. The latter will be interpreted as in canon of the units' firepower, performance and service time in battle.]**

That last one seems interesting. So what Ability-interpreted-Systems are there?

**[Passives: General units]**

**[Contact Link: A means of mental communication in a short 8 meter radius. After making physical contact with any Gundam armor equipped, vibrations through the armor upon contact will establish a mental link with the person after registration. Though the link will be cut off after moving outside the effective range, the ability will memorize the person and quickly reconnect after entering effective range.]**

**[Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC): An augmentation that assists in movement even in zero gravity, adjustments in body balance and stability on land and in the air. Also tightens up body movement for shorter aiming speed and thruster direction.]**

**[Mental Radar: Sends out stimulations to the brain, allowing the User to identify locations of allies and hostiles. It also sends out warnings of incoming attacks, debries and other obstacles. Effective range is 10 meters.]**

I take it that this section applies to all armors. I also see that each era has their own section. Let's look those up.

Yawning. Okay, okay.

**[Universal Century]**

**[Psycomu Response: If the User is a Newtype or possesses Newtype abilities, it'll be as if the suit is a greater extension of the User. Increases response time and being able to move the suit by thought alone. Odd phenomenons may occur if emotionally charged.]**

**[Only active when equipped with Gundam armors that contain Psycoframe technology and the User must be a Newtype.]**

Now I have a goal set, save up Points and become a Newtype!

**[After Colony]**

**[Fighting Sight: When equipped with the Altron Gundam armor, the two red lens on the shoulder armors will swiftly scan the area for terrain conditions, obstacles and other environmental factors for combat leverage.]**

**[On enemies, it can calculate their attack patterns to search for weak points. The system can also suggest effective attack ****positions.]**

**[Self-Detonate: A self-sacrificing ability that should only be used as a last resort. Effective blast radius is 5 meters, but the damage can most definitely guarantee kills. Cannot guarantee User's survival.]**

Yeah, not even gonna touch on that. Next.

**[Anno Domini]**

**[E-Sensor: A greater radar ability that's enchanced to resist radar interference. Effective range is 20 meters.]**

**[Note that any ability that is a greater version in comparison to a different, weaker ability, they can be toggled off to choose either one.]**

So to create a false impression towards an opponent and go all-out on them when they drop their guard. Essentially, I'll pull a little sneaky on them.

**[E-Sonar: An underwater variant of the E-Sensor.]**

**[Trans-Am: Must equip a unit with a true GN-Drive. Releases all reserved GN-Particles throughout the unit. Tripling performance in speed, defense and weaponry output for 3 minutes, if particle consumption isn't too large. It'll saturate the unit into a bright pinkish red and produce afterimages.]**

**[After the limit's up, it'll deactivate for the Drive to replenish spent particles back to normal levels.** **This'll temporarily** **put the unit in a weaker state, so use it and ensure no hostiles remain. Should too much damage be taken in Trans-Am mode, it'll be forcefully deactivated.]**

I'm starting to feel my eyelids getting heavier. Finally, rest.

_\- The next day -_

'Damn, I forgot to bring extra clothes.' Maybe I can quickly wash yesterday's clothes. But I don't think yukatas or other types of clothing sold around here would suit me.

'Now that I think about it, I should have a more interesting outfit.'

After brushing my teeth, I thought that I couldn't just wear the same clothes from yesterday. I decided to use the System to see what kind of yukatas and their designs they have.

In the end, I dumped the yukata idea.

'I'm an Outsider to Gensokyo no matter how hard I try to blend in. If I'm an Outsider, I should just own it.'

**[Celestial Being Gundam Meister Pilot Suit]**

**[A full-body space suit, it splits in the middle with a much darker (base color) and white lines seperating it. Bluish white shoulders and calfs. Dark (base color) gloves with internal wrist guards, a belt where the zipper on the top of the collar ends. A cushion-like shock absorbing material underneath. A chest guard that's connected to the air pack through parts around the neck.** **Behind the neck is a short tether for hanging the helmet, long enough to quickly wear the helmet with ease.]**

**[The helmet has a taper on the top front, a rounded-triangle lens. A full face visor that can be set to a one-way view.****]**

**[Aspects of selected clothing: ]**

**[Air Sealed]**

**[Respiratory Filter]**

**[G-Force Resistant]**

**[3,000 I.P. Confi-]**

'Yes. And also, no need to trouble with asking for confirmation. I can decide.'

**[Calculated User's measurements]**

**[Select color scheme]**

'Ehh... Indigo I guess.'

**[Color scheme applied]**

**[Clothing has been added inside the Infinite Space bag.]**

Should also put some enchantments on it too. Wouldn't want it to get burnt to ashes or anything.

_\- Half an hour later -_

Okay, upgrades complete. After looking through any other upgrades, I spent 13,700 Item Points for these.

**[Celestial Being Gundam Meister Pilot Suit]**

**[Enchantments]**

**[High-end Restoration: Even if broken down to atoms, transformed into other objects, it'll reconstruct itself back to it's original state.** **-** **9,700 I.P]**

**[Temperature Control: Can adjust temperature of the internals, externals or both simultaneously to suit the wearer's needs. Control module is in the belt buckle. - 1,000 I.P]**

**[HUD Display: A holographic display installed inside the helm visor. Can display User's health and other conditions, Gundam weapons and armor conditions, wireless connection to Haro. - 3,000 I.P]**

I tried it on, it was very comfortable. The insides feel like they're made with high quality wool, the outer layer feels sturdy and won't feel like it'll run up on me in some places. Stretching my arms, it doesn't feel restrictive when moving around.

It even comes with a skin tight shirt and jeans that's made out of those fabrics those running fundraiser shirts made of. 'Best investment so far!'

"This is so cool!" I accidentally said that aloud, but I didn't care too much. I tried on the helmet and hit a switch that closed the visor, the HUD booted up with each paragraph popping up. It's like something Tony Stark would make.

I heard a clap.

I quickly turned around only to find a note.

_It suits you._

"Um... thanks, Yukari." I dropped the formality. A bit early but I didn't bother with it.

With that, I headed towards the Hieda Mansion after breakfast. Turns out fairies would even try to pull pranks at night, because Haro reported that he got rid of them when they entered the room last night.

After walking around, I realized that I didn't know where the place was. A few villagers were kind enough to tell me the location. A lot of them stared, but I shrugged it off. They'll get used to it.

It took a few minutes but I was able to find the mansion. It had mainly Japanese style architecture but some Western influence to some extent. Maybe Yukari or Rinnosuke pitched in with ideas for the design.

As I walked closer towards the large building, two people stood in the way.

**[Lvl.8 Hieda Clan Guard]**

**[Lvl.8 Hieda Clan Guard]**

"What business do you have, troublemaking youkai?!"

'Youkai? What makes them think I'm a-' Oh right, my helm. Maybe I should've kept it off.

Great. I created a troublesome misunderstanding.

End Chapter

**[Updating Assessment]**

**[Lvl.34 Pioneer Outsider, Arthurn Merquise]**

**8,3****00** **A.P.**

**1****4****,****8****00**** I.P.**

**[Abilities]**

**\- Equip: Gundams**

**-** **Lvl.1 Reactive GN-Field(Lvl. 1 Physical Defense)**

**-**** Contact Link**

**\- ****Mental Radar**

**-** **Fighting**** Sight**

**\- E-Sensor/E-Sonar**

**\- AMBAC**

**[Equip Arsenal]**

**\- RX-79-02**** Gundam**

**\- Gundam MK II**

**\- GP-01 Fb Zephyranthes**

**\- Gundam Exia**

**\- Gundam Heavyarms Custom (E.W.)**

**\- Altron Gundam (E.W.)**

**[Clothing]**

**\- Celestial**** Being Gundam Meister Pilot Suit**

**Traits**:

**\- Air Sealed**

**\- Respiratory Filter**

**\- G-Force Resistant**

**\- High-end Restoration**

**\- Temperature Control**

**\- HUD Display**


	4. Mission 4: EoSD-1 Red covers the land

A/N: Really sorry for uploading so late, life and school has been taking more time from me. For the writing, I can't write the exact same or too similar thing as Ligoya because One, that's copying. Two, I'm sick of the "Girl calls guy a perv" trope when the MC is being nice to them or got into understandable accidents (Especially when it's the girl's fault, just blame the guy because girls can never take fault. That sounds fair). If I did put it into the story, our MC would prob- No, will definitely blow a gasket on one of the cast and _everything_ will go south. The trope is done to death and I was never fond of it. Never had and never will. Like it if you want, you do you.

And I found out how to go on this site on PC (context being, Malaysia banned FanFiction in 2017, while the mobile ver. I've been using since remained untouched). I'm trying a slightly different writing style. Hope it improves things. Think of it as like Araki with JoJo, things improve, or change along the way.

**KamenColin**: Nothing's wrong with G Gundam, I really like the show. Like I mentioned before, I just find some of the designs of the fodder a bit too much. Most of them have humanoid bodies which at least is more tolerable. There's a Gundam that's a frickin windmill for crying out loud. I only meant those types of Mobile Suits. Gensokyo may be unrestricted by logic and common sense, but really there's a limit in how illogical it can be and how much one can take in.

Read on. And Happy 40th Anniversary for the Gundam franchise.

* * *

**\- Mission 4: [EoSD -1] Red covers the land -**

For anyone needed to catch up to the speed of things, is that I'm currently being suspected by overprotective guards with spears pointing at me. Nowhere near the worst situation, but not one I'd like to be in.

I held up my hands. "Haro, stay by my side and don't do anything." I whispered.

"Roger. Roger."

"What are you planning?!" They're really dedicated to their job.

"Believe me," I slowly took my helmet off and straighten my hair, but they refused to be combed neatly. They still remained in their 'doesn't look like he combs his hair' style, but whatever. "I'm not a youkai. I just wear clothes that aren't from Gensokyo."

They look unconvinced. "That isn't enough proof that you're not potentially dangerous!"

Seriously these guys. I know keeping peace in the village is important to them, but really, if they're this on edge, then the villagers might as well not take them serious enough.

How many "dangerous youkai" has something to gain from infiltrating a peaceful village, barge in and demand for the Chronicler? Aside from general knowledge of Gensokyo and getting their name listed into the books, very few to none would bother.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm not-"

"Stay back monster!" one of them did a small thrust action, with the pointed metal spearhead at my body.

Okay. The type that doesn't get the message the first time around, I see.

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking. So I'll tell you again, I'm **not** a youkai."

"You say that, yet there's an aura of magic we can feel emanating from you." the other guard spoke.

If they can feel my magic, wouldn't they then think I'm a magician or something? Do they even view magicians as dangerous as youkai? That would be absurd, because if so they'd view Marisa and Alice as dangerous as well.

Sure Marisa can be a bother but she means well, and Alice is generally non-violent unless situations call for it.

Are they really that scared of beings with magic that they'd presume the kind ones are also capable of endangering them?

It's just an assumption, but the thought of it ticks me off.

Just before I moved, the double doors were opened by a little girl in a yellow and purple yukata. Her hair matches almost perfectly with the purple of her eyes. Judging by her height, she's most likely around 8 - 9 years old, I could be wrong. Here in this crazy fantasy land, you can't always guess correctly how old someone is by appearance alone.

Not giving the name of a certain Sage.

"That's enough, no need to be rash." she waved the guards to stand down. Hopefully they'll comply.

"Hieda-sama." both of the guards looked surprised to see her coming out. They reluctantly put down their battle stances.

The heir has made her appearance.

**[Lvl.13 Memories of Gensokyo, Hieda no Akyuu]**

**[Completed Daily Quest]**

**[Meet Hieda no Akyuu]**

**[Reward: 1,000 Points****]**

"Good morning to you, Merquise-san." she bowed her head at me.

I mimicked her gesture in response. "Oh, yeah. Good day to you as well, Hieda-san. Did Keine-san told you about me?"

"She did. Would you mind if I invite you in? It wouldn't be good standing here outside for our talk."

"I wouldn't mind. I wanted to come here and ask you some questions anyways." I entered the building and the two guards from before closed it behind me.

Inside was what I almost expected and some I didn't. The architecture was amazing, to be frank. Like any mansion, every room was really spacious. More room than necessary. The furniture look fancy for it's time. And the paintings seen in almost every room was astounding. It looks like ink was primarily used.

She may not look like much, just like any human being in the village, but Akyuu's clan is known for the present successor to have memories of all the previous heirs. It may seem like magic or a youkai-like ability, but she's all human. At least from what I recall.

"May I have your consent for an interview?"

"Huh? Me, an Outsider? Are you sure Akyuu-san?" I mean if I'm gonna live in Gensokyo I guess it would be reasonable for me to be in the book that records everything and everyone here. But when has any Outsiders ever been recorded in her Chronicle? Even in fan works?

"Of course. Your ability to summon unique equipment is fascinating. It'd be a real let down if I didn't include it in."

Well, if she insists. But before we start, I'm gonna need something first.

...Wait, which one was it? Ah well, I'll just check to make sure.

**[Eidetic Memory - A mental ability that allows one to recall images from memory after a few moments of exposure to the thing that's being remembered. Auditory and other stimuli can also be perceived by Eidetic Memory]**

**[6,000 A.P]**

So there is a difference between Photographic and Eidetic Memory. 'Install~!'

"Alright, I'll do it. So what questions do you want to start with?"

"Before we start, we should formally introduce ourselves first. It's proper manners."

"Ladies first."

After both of us formally greeted each other, Akyuu started the interview.

"Do you remember how you entered Gensokyo? Most of the Outsiders before you couldn't remember how they passed through the barrier." I shook my head in reply. She quickly scribble onto her notes.

"Second question, your um..." she examined Haro, not finding the accurate word to describe the little A.I. "Your friend there. What kind of species is it? I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Oh, he's not a species or a living creature. Haro here is entirely man-made. He's a mechanical helper bot, they can do construction labor with these hands hidden in their ears." I said that as Haro showed flipped them open.

"How does your ability work? Be specific if you can."

About a few hours passed, she finished to asking me questions I can and cannot explain fully. Like my ability's supposed time limit for each armor and not referencing The System at all.

It's not that I don't trust her, Akyuu's a nice person who's pretty smart and willing to understand. But the risk of someone who'd try to find my weaknesses in the future is something I can't leave to chance.

Of course, I couldn't tell her that directly. It'd just raise more suspicion. To her and anyone else.

With the interview wrapping up, Akyuu ended with two more questions.

"Gundam, does the name hold meaning in it's origin?"

Umm... damn. I never really thought about that. I mean, can't a cool name be made just because it sounds cool.

'System, what is the meaning in the name "Gundam"? I don't need a description in what they look and how it's designed, just the name.'

**["Gundam", a name and term coined by Yoshiyuki Tomino, the creator of Mobile Suit Gundam. His initial title for the series was "Freedom Fighter Gunboy", with freedom being the primary theme. As the RX-78-02 Gundam's Core Fighter was called "Freedom Wing", the Earth Federation's ****White Base as "Freedom's Fortress" and the Gunperry, an aircraft to transport cargo and MS as "Freedom Cruiser".-**

'A bit pushing it on the "Freedom" word, eh Tomino?'

**-Hajime Yamate, one of the collectives in Sunrise at the time, pitched in. Portmanteau "gun" and "freedom" as "Gundom. With the end result Tomino changed it into "Gundam". Gundam as in a unit wielding a gun powerful enough to hold back enemies like a hydroelectric dam holding back water.]**

'Okay. That'll do.' So I rephrased what the System informed me to Akyuu. Of course, leaving out the fact that Gundam is a name for a fictional series owned by a corporate company and that they're several meters tall. I even made up that Yoshiyuki Tomino was the engineer, or modern blacksmith, who created the original Gundam Armor. Then others followed suit and made imitations that are inferior, on par and even greater than the RX-78-02.

Then she went on with her last question. Well, three in one.

"What do you plan on doing in Gensokyo? What kind of living will you have? How do you plan on getting by?"

Now this is one I can't say for sure. I obviously can't keep spending Points to buy money. And I can't live forever at the inn either, eventually I'll need to find my own place.

"That I'm uncertain, Akyuu-san. I was planning on finding a job here in the village and a place for myself. What's stopping me is, well..."

She looks confused. "What's stopping you?"

"I actually have some skills able to help me find a job. I just don't think it's a reliable source of income." she didn't speak up, probably wanting me to elaborate.

"Back in the Outside World, I studied to become an illustrator, a profession in drawing and painting. But there, I used more modern methods of creating art with the use of technology. And even with traditional means, my view and skill level in art is different compared to here."

When I arrived at the town inn for the first time, a couple of painting were hanged on the walls of the ground floor. They were well painted landscapes of Gensokyo.

And earlier when Akyuu invited me in, large portraits of Gensokyo in a grander scale, maybe telling the history of the land. I couldn't tell exactly what they mean, but the visuals and aesthetics alone were astounding.

"I guess it's because of the different era me and the people here grew up observing and practicing art, is what's keeping me in indecisiveness." If there are more talented artists out there, what can a novice like me do to compete with people or youkai with greater skills. What can I do to even stand a chance in a competitive market?

"If I may." she spoke. "May I see what you can create? I can provide some materials easily. My study has enough supplies to spare." She didn't gave me time to reply before exiting the room. She returned with a few sheets of off-white paper. A quill feather along with a corked bottle of ink. She settled them on the table between us.

"Merquise-san, from what I heard from the Outside World, even it's only a snippet, is the quote _"Art is subjective"_. Every person has their own way of expressing themselves through creation. Music, stage performance, literature, and illustrations."

I stared at the young Hieda Clan heiress. 'Where does she get this from?'

"I don't have the keenest eye in drawings or paintings when it comes to quality or the fundamentals. But if I find a piece that I like, I'll say that I like it. And many others will too. You just have to find those people, Merquise-san."

Wow. She really knows how to get someone motivated.

"Thank you for that, Akyuu-san." Really, I don't know what I'd say if she didn't say all that. And this is our first encounter, strange.

"So you want to see how I draw?"

She nodded firmly.

"Alright, give me some time."

* * *

_\- An hour or two -_

Some time passed and I've done a total of 3 drawings. Since she provided me ink instead of lead or graphite tools (I kinda doubt Gensokyo even has those. I'll check around in a later date), I had no choice but to embrace any mistakes and work around them.

The first paper I did a landscape of the Moai Statues on Easter Island. Nothing fancy about it. Some accidental ink splotches happened but I tries to used them as stones protruding out of the field.

Akyuu noticed my unfamiliarity with the quill pen to her amusement.

The second one I did a real-time sketch of Haro. I followed the light shining off of him and the shadow created by his body blocking the light source from the ground. I usually do simple illustrations but with enough details to look good so I can save some time. A bit cleaner than the Moai Statue one since I slowly got used to the quill pen.

The last one was what I feel I had more commitment to. It was a bust portrait of Akyuu herself. When I asked her if she were interested or not, she kinda stumbled in her words but ended up agreeing. As an anime degenerate, I obviously did an anime style of Akyuu.

The nose, eyes, facial structure, even the hair. As much as I did to retain resemblance, I was still able to incorporate my style which was influenced by character designer of Gundam 00.

"What do you think?" Akyuu examined each picture seemingly meticulously. I couldn't read her face, what does she think about them?

Are they good? Decent? Not that amazing? Terrible even? I'm impatient I know, but I can't wait. Any response at all is fine.

"Great." Mm?

"They're great. I can tell how much you put into them. The style is simple in it's base shapes, but the details added in makes it stand out. I like them."

Wow. Someone said they like what I made. In front of me.

"I ..." Don't cry. Don't cry now, you'll just look overdramatic.

"I appreciate you saying that, Akyuu-san. It means a lot to receive praise for something we artists create." I lightly bowed my head towards the Hieda heiress.

"I am curious, Arthurn-san. Ah, is it fine if I call you that?" Kind late to worry about that, don't you think?

"Well I refer to you as 'Akyuu-san' and you didn't reject it." I lightly scratch the back of my head. "It would be weird if I did. I'm not one to be formal in moments I don't think it's needed."

"Alright then. I was wondering, what are these rectangular-shaped figures?"

"Those are the Moai Statues, an important part of the Wonders around the World. On a desolate island called "Easter Island", it is said that an ancient civilization sculpted gigantic statues to worship sacred spirits to protect their village. After the European War that wiped out all pure blood villagers, the statues were buried in dirt as the geography of the Earth changed. The bodies of the statues were trapped underground, leaving the heads visible from the shoulder up. In recent times, almost 900 statues were found and recorded. With the tallest at around 10 meters and the heaviest one is at 86 thousand kilos."

She looks immersed. Though I made that story up on the fly, it's something I always thought how it went. I would most likely be wrong, but I don't really care about it.

"Your second piece really captures your Haro's appearance."

I let out a chuckle. The metal ball rolled around us.

"And your portrait of me, I want to know how you create such a style and apply it."

Do I tell her about anime? A bit weird since Akyuu and all the others are from an anime game.

Why not? I'll have to choose my words carefully. I wouldn't know how to react if I'm told I only existed in someone's reality only in fiction.

"I got my inspiration to do illustrations from anime, motion picture shows from Japan. Some of the industry people that majorly influenced me was Yun Kōga and Hirohiko Araki. The former is a character designer while the latter is a mangaka, a person who creates narratives using pictures and character dialogue."

"Like a combination between a picture book and a novel?" she asked.

I nodded. "Every page contains pictures of what's happening in the story. For non-professional mangaka teams, it could take weeks or months. Even if they put in more hours that most would deem unhealthy."

At that, Akyuu looked noticably disappointed. So I asked her.

"It's because I took up writing novels not too long ago, about a few weeks. I've worked hard and tried many ways of literature. Yet I couldn't sell a single book."

Financial and creative troubles, huh? I understand that.

"How about a light novel?"

She looks a bit confused. Right, they don't have that yet.

"A genre of books that's mostly written with occasional illustrations, that's what a light novel contains. Sometimes there are moments where words alone cannot describe it. Which is why in the Outside World, manga and light novel became very popular."

In actuality, majority of good manga is popular while good popular light novel is few and far in between. Why the Japanese can't mix up the light novel industry is beyond me. Being traditionalist and not experimenting can stifle variety.

Which is a problem in the LN department, you can almost never find a light novel that's not similar to a differently titled books in one way or another.

Also the title! Does it have to be sentences long?! Like God damn! Even if it's a whole sentence long, at least use a recognizable short form so people can remember it better.

Like "Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!" to Konosuba, "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" to JoJo, "Neon Genesis Evangelion" to Evangelion. The thrid one is still shorter than saying the entire thing in one go casually. The last two aren't from LNs but you get my point.

For me, manga over light novels. Hands down. Enough mind rant.

"Arthurn-san." hearing Akyuu's voice, I turned my attention away from the progress of the system installing.

"I would like to try out this light novel market. Perhaps it could be a step in the right direction, or at least a more viable option."

So she wants to get into the light novel industry. Since she's gonna be the first to do this in Gensokyo, I'd wager that she'll do just fine.

'And an opportune chance for me too.'

"In that case, I'll help you out. I can work on the visuals from the stories you write."

She looks enthusiastic. "That's great. You'll get a salary in creating illustrations for the books while I write them. Looks like things are working out for both of us."

I let out a chuckle. "Let's not count the chicken eggs before they're even laid."

She turned her head, a slight surprise was adorned on her face. "Oh, the sun's about to set." Hearing her, I looked for the nearest window. The sky was now in a bright yet dull orange mixed with a hint of red and yellow. The time is definitely evening now.

"Anyways, when will I start my job? We'll also have to plan out the work hours, schedule releases for the novels, the pre-planning..." she seems, well, really confused. Maybe business practices here in Gensokyo is more lax. I hope it'll be less complicated compared to the present world, I'll also ask her about the payment as well.

"Never mind, we can discuss those later. If we're done here, I'll return to the inn now." I got up from my seat.

"Wait!" I stopped walking towards the door when I heard her calling. I looked at her, she's fidgeting.

"If it's alright with you, I can arrange a guest room."

Excuse me? "Huh? You'd do that?"

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" Oh no.

"No, no, no! I'm flattered by your generosity and hospitality. But we only just met today, no longer than a few hours. Why offer someone you're unfamiliar with to stay under the same roof?"

"..."

She seems to be thinking it through. Was it a spur of the moment?

"It's because... you'll be my employee. Yes! Your going to work with me, and walking all the way from the inn to here is far less efficient!"

This offer, I've heard of this. People given dorms or hotel rooms a few blocks away so they can arrive more early without worrying about traffic. But right at where one will work at?

"Well? Will you accept? I won't force you." She's making _that_ face.

Oh god, please don't look at me with that face.

"Sure. You made a good point." She seems awfully happy.

"Yes!" She cheered out loud. Oh, now she's blushing, you tricky little girl. "*ahem* I'll lead you to the guest room. You can leave your belongings before we tour the mansion so you'll be familiar with it."

"Oh, all right." I released a big but quiet exhale through my nose.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

\- 2 weeks later -

Not much has happened in the last week or 2 since it's around late summer. Turns out the Summer Festival happened before I arrived, oh well. There's always the Harvest that comes around at autumn, there's probably no Christmas or any kind of winter holiday I assume. Akyuu and I worked from sunrise to sunset on our first light novel project together.

I assisted in the script, throwing ideas around to see which would be suited best. It didn't really help since most of it was of the Outside World. Not a lot of people here can relate to modern pop culture. As soon as a good portion of the script was made, I began the illustrations.

The first book we worked together was titled, "Wings among Us". She came up with the title, not me. A romantic drama of a half-fairy falling for a human, but struggles to be together due to the youkai-human conflict. I designed the fairy protagonist based on observations I made with real fairies in the Forest of Magic, though not much observing was made since a lot of them tried to shoot me on sight. Resulting in me gunning down my subjects. It took longer than expected, but after I got a decent amount of references, I burned a lot of midnight oil to finish it.

The main protagonist, Shika the Fairy Princess, was a mature fairy with warm brown hair and wings bright as the sun, hailed from a sealed dimension where fairies inhabited. One day, she was mysteriously brought out of the fairy world and into the humans'. There she met Michi, the son of a shogun's advisor. Then on, they searched for how to return the fairy princess back to her home world. But after trial and tribulation, they developed a relationship which made their eventual separation heart-aching.

The last part isn't written in this book yet since it's only the first volume. I told Akyuu it's best to make the build-up slow but natural, also planning ahead if we can.

She was hesitant on publishing it, but I told her that any sane person can understand the difference between reality and fiction. And that we should focus on the work and the audience that cares about it. And worst comes to worst, if it doesn't sell we can always learn from failure and make something new and improved. Thankfully that motivated her somewhat to keep going.

After the first week of grinding for Points, a grind of 5-6k Points per day since Reimu wasn't around the village much. It was a lot of work than I expected. But I was able to buy a new Armor unit, the Crossbone Gundam X-1, a pirate-themed Gundam. Noticeably lighter and smaller than most UC Mobile Suits after Unicorn. But it's nimble and armed to the teeth. Plus it's a pirate-themed mech, that's badass! All for a modest price of 14,400 A.P. Okay, not really modest.

16,200 if counting the additional armament. I also beefed up the Reactive GN-Field to Lvl.4 and the physical defense aspect to the same level. It costed 27,400 A.P. in total. Is it unnecessary to spend that much? Yeah I was pretty hesitant in spending that much. But for protecting myself, every investment is worth it.

Oh! Mentioning Reimu, I got to meet the Shrine Maiden herself a few days after staying at the mansion. And man, was she something.

* * *

_\- Wednesday of the first week -_

_I was walking around the village, looking for ideas on what to draw when I ran into Marisa. Along with her was someone I immediately know of._ _And it was before the system showed her tag. Like it was necessary, any person who delves into anime would probably know or heard of Touhou Project and the poster girl herself._

_The miko who can exorcise the strongest of spirits, one of the most recognizable anime characters in anime history, also making armpit-exposing mikos a fetish._

**[Lvl. ? Shrine Maiden of ****Paradise, Hakurei Reimu]**

_"Hey Arthurn! What's happening?" the Ordinary Magician greeted me with the usual upbeat attitude._

_"Marisa, great to see you too." I turn to face the miko. "And you're the Hakurei Shrine Maiden I presume." I bowed my head to her. "Arthurn, Arthurn Merquise."_

_She nodded. "Hakurei Reimu. I heard a lot about you from Marisa whenever she visited my shrine the last few days."_

_"You gossip about me, Marisa? I'm flattered." I smiled at the little Eastern witch. But really, did I leave that much of an impression? I would've figured that compared to shrine maidens that can exterminate rogue spirits, witches who can utilize powerful magic spells, and Sages with the ability to manipulate anything in existence to their bidding, armor summoning would be at the bottom tier._

_"So you summon armor you call "Gundam". Never knew such an ability existed. Then again, Gensokyo does house varying types of magic and youkai." It's then I felt a indifferent, calm feeling coming from her. I guess she has not much to do recently. Not that I'm complaining, it's better if we're in peaceful times._

_She pointed at me. "But you better not cause trouble and make me get up and work." The trademark lazy miko has shown herself._

_"Don't worry, I won't. And I can relate to that last part. Sometimes we don't want to work if we can help it, right?" Yeah, laziness is common among us living beings. I've found my people._

_"I see we got another hangout buddy at the shrine-ze." her statement caused Red-White to sigh loudly. 'She doesn't want me to visit?' I turned towards her._

_"To be honest, I've never been to a Shinto shrine before, since that religion isn't in my country in the Outside World. I am curious how it looks, not that I plan on joining a religion here." Big red bow perked up like a secondary pair of ears._

_"Oh, where exactly did you live?" Black White asked._

_"All I'll say is, outside of Japan. Thus why I've never seen a real place involving the Shinto religion."_

_"Alright, you can come visit the shrine if you please. Just don't leave a mess or damage the place."_

_Of course. I plan to anyways. Visiting it I mean. Why am I reaffirming myself in my head?_

_"Oh, and donate to the shrine when you drop by." Money grubber, but I'm warming up to her at least._

* * *

Following later that day, Marisa and Alice took their time to teach me the ropes around Spell Card Battles. After the first few days of Danmaku duels, they quickly jumped straight into Spell Cards and taught me how to create my own. Well, Marisa did.

If I can remember correctly on how they guided me, I hold a blank Spell Card and focus my energy into it. Form an image, no matter how detailed or vague, in my head on how the Spell Card works and leave it to work out the rest.

At first I thought I had to come up with everything myself since I think that some said the name and Danmaku patterns needed to have form and be "meaningful and elegant", what Marisa said. Which is much harder to do when you've to do it all manually.

And I find it even harder to believe that Marisa's star Danmaku are edible. But that was proven otherwise.

Personally, I feel I can only go so far in "meaningful and elegant" when the Spell Cards are mainly used to shoot down opponents till they're retired from battle. They aren't even summoned by magic circles, just from my Armor's weapons directly. Good thing that the cards are adjustable.

Almost a whole week of trial and error, I was able to create a few Spell Cards on my own. And I'll admit, I feel kinda full of myself, but I think I did a decent job. They may not be the most impressive Spell Card patterns, but it's not much of my concern. The cards I noticed had some references or direct correlation to certain Gundam series as well. From soundtracks to opening songs etc.

* * *

_\- Present day -_

I'm currently sitting in the guest room of the Hieda Clan mansion. Finishing a piece for Akyuu's next volume, I don't feel that much of a rush since there's plenty of time before the deadline. It's then Haro rolled up near beside me.

_"Arthurn! Arthurn!" _He was shouting while jumping frantically. Something was up.

**[Storyline Quest unlocked!]**

**[Events and other phenomenons that's fated to happen in-universe. Significant events can also be qualified for Storyline Quests.]**

Literally in this case. I look out the window, the sky was quickly shrouded in clouds dyed red, sunlight was totally blocked out, but the village still remained visible. But everything remained dark and more gloomy then before.

Looks like it's time.

**[5* Storyline Quest]**

**[Embodiment of Scarlet Devil]**

**[Assist the Incident resolvers in the Scarlet Mist Incident. ****May it be assisting in battle or providing preparation.  
Note that the User must be present in the Incident at all times. The User will be notified when their assistance is considered sufficient for quest completion.]**

**[Reward: 20,000 Points, 1 Item Pull and Ability Pull]**

So begins the first Incident I'm going to participate in. It says to complete it will depend on how much my contribution can be considered enough. So hopefully, I won't have to fight Remilia or Sakuya. As high of a level I am this early on, I can only guess that everyone else would be way higher in power level and skill. So I do **not** have high hopes in winning against them. Fighting the Final Boss herself sounds like a one way trip to "Death Rows". And no Gundam I have or available to get has anything that can help me beat or survive against a time-stopping maid who can throw an insane amount of knives.

Maybe Meiling or Patchouli will be slightly probable, but not by a margin. The EX Boss is out of the question.

"Haa~ Can't this be put on hold?" I said to myself quietly.

I stretch my arms and legs, slowly rotating my head with my shoulders spinning while I hear some cracking like sounds. Sitting around all day can do that to a person. I exit my room and asked around where Akyuu was, which lead me to her work space where she usually is.

She's got stacks of books covering her desk, many of them left opened.

"What are you looking for, Akyuu-san?"

"I'm currently looking for any events in the past that have similarities to this red mist." She flipped a few pages, her eyes scanning through non-stop.

"Well then, I'll go see if Keine-san needs any help. The villagers might be uneasy about this."

She gave me a worried look, she's probably concerned of my safety.

"We don't know the effects of the mist, how it affects humans and youkai, other factors we might not be aware of." She's indirectly telling me to not go. Well, it's paranoia that keeps us humans alive.

"I understand your concerned of my safety, and I'm grateful that you do. You're a caring person, Akyuu-san. But I feel that I have to do something about this mist Incident."

She stood up from her desk. "You can't. As an Outsider, the wild youkai will not hesitate to devour you. And as head of the Heida Clan and your employer, I can't let you put yourself in danger. Besides," She looked down, fiddling with a page of the book she was reading.

"Who's going to keep making pictures that only you can create?"

She meant that I'm irreplaceable, she's that worried about me. I mean I guess she would be worried about me as a host would to their guest.

"I understand. I'm really glad you're worried. But this ability I carry in me." I lightly place my hand on my chest. "If I have some way to help other people, even if my actions are minor, I want to be able to accomplish something beyond me."

We stared at each other. None of us moved an inch.

She sighs. "Okay, I'll allow it." What are you, my mother? "Just be careful, alright?"

I couldn't help but let out a smile. "You got it, Akyuu." I quickly left the room, but I was able to get a quick glance of her flushed red face.

Standing outside the manor, I equipped Heavyarms. Time to sortie.

"Heavyarms Custom! Arthurn Merquise, taking off!"

End Chapter

* * *

**[Updating Assessment]**

**[Lvl.34 Pioneer Outsider, Arthurn Merquise]**

**42,700 A.P.**

**91,800 I.P.**

**[Abilities]**

**\- Equip: Gundams**

** -** **Lvl.4 Reactive GN-Field+(Lvl.4 Physical Defense)**

** -**** Contact Link**

** \- ****Mental Radar**

** -** **Fighting**** Sight**

** \- E-Sensor/E-Sonar**

** \- AMBAC**

** \- Self-Destruct**

**-Eidetic Memory**

**[Equip Arsenal]**

**\- RX-78-02**** Gundam**

**\- Gundam MK II AEUG Ver.**

**\- GP-01 Fb Zephyranthes**

**\- Gundam Exia**

**\- Gundam Heavyarms Custom (E.W.)**

**\- Altron Gundam**** (E.W.)**

**\- Crossbone Gundam X-1**

**[Clothing]**

**\- Celestial**** Being Gundam Meister Pilot Suit**

**Traits**:

**\- Air Sealed**

**\- Respiratory Filter**

**\- G-Force Resistant**

**\- High-end Restoration**

**\- Temperature Control**

**\- HUD**

* * *

A/N: Man these Horizontal Lines are great! I've been wondering how people used them. I've recently listed out in my Notes on what Gundams be categorized in power and utility scale. As in these types of Gundams are accessible while the more powerful ones are for later when the MCis more stronger or the situation in their current world requires it. Read & Review.

See you in possibly a few months, I'm slowly starting to regret taking this 3-year art course. I hope I won't succumb to it.


	5. Mission 5: EoSD-2 Indigo Vs Red-White

**\- Mission 5: [EoSD - 2] Red covers the land -**

Flying across the village, I found Keine at the front gate. She's talking with some of the guards, there's an increasing amount of them as well. Descending down, I landed in front of her a few feet away.

"Keine-san." I greeted her as I disengage my Armor.

She looked at me in surprise. "Arthrun-kun? What're you doing here? Don't you have that Light Novel project you and Akyuu are working on?"

"Akyuu and I are putting that on hold due to the Incident. I want to contribute. Does the mist affect people in any way?" I am curious about that.

"So far, some of the villagers got caught in the mist when it appeared. Currently, we know that it causes anyone who inhaled it to become light-headed. A few cases of severe nausea."

"Isn't the mist only ground-level?" I ask.

"Only when it reaches the clearing. Reports say that the Forest of Magic is basically flooded by the mist, up to the treetops." Why would some of the human residents be in the Forest to begin with? Nevermind that.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Leave it to the Hakurei Shrine Maiden to deal with the Incident. The safety of the village comes first."

From what I know, Reimu and others who participated in resolving some of the Incidents, they take much longer in-universe. From a couple days to around a month at most. I suppose I can't tell them where's the location they need to be. It'll only bring suspicion towards me that I just happen to know.

Another thought came up, maybe I can help provide some defensive measures for the village. Perhaps some time in the future. It seems Keine and the guards are plenty capable.

"That's right, but I'm going to have to leave that duty to you and the guards. I'm heading out to find the source of the Red Mist."

She changed from surprise to a mixture of that with worry. "What? No, Arthurn-kun. It's too dangerous. We don't know who's behind this and what they're capable of. Considering the fact that they blocked the sun throughout Gensoukyo."

You're right. But I said I'm only locating the source, not outright solve the entire Incident.

"Don't worry, Keine-san. My plan is to find Reimu and assist her in anyway possible. With her around, I believe I won't be in too much trouble, no?"

She looks conflicted.

"What makes you think some kid with a fancy suit of armor can do?" Some guard behind her said.

'Some kid?' I produce a trio of paper in my hands and showed it to him and Keine. The cards are in an off-white bluish color, many rectangles in different angles with the corners perfectly aligned to the sides and corners of the card. Small target reticles on each corner of the card. In the empty space in the middle, was a gem-shaped silhouette with a sharp antenna on the sides, signifying a standard Gundam V-fin. She and the guard look really surprised now.

"... Very well. But please be careful. Don't endanger yourself by playing hero."

"I understand, Keine-san. And I'm not playing hero. All this time-" I summon just the backpack, I backed up and ignited the thrusters, slowly lift myself off the ground.

"I've been playing human." And take-off!

* * *

_\- Forest of Magic , 5 minutes later -_

She wasn't lying when she said it reached the top of the trees. Which brings me to one of my wild theories. If my hypothesis is true, then this could go south very quickly. And I might get "gapped", but curiosity triumphed.

I summoning The Gundam MK-II's beam rifle. Firing at the general direction in front of me, hearing a small explosion which means the beam collided against something. The wall of mist now has a small hole in it like a bathtub filled with bubbles and someone reached their hand into it. Just as quickly, it was covered back up in red.

"Guess that proves one theory." I said to myself.

"What're you doing, talking to yourself-ze?' Ah, that use of phrase. I look up to see Marisa descending from the skies on her broom.

"Just checking the properties of the mist."

"What properties did you came up with?"

"Whether or not the mist is flammable."

**\- Marisa POV -**

Wait, what?! Is this guy for real? If it was flammable, and he shot a high energy beam. Then...

I immediately descend down to eye-level with him. "Then count your ass lucky didn't went up in flames! You could've brunt down my house-ze! I live here!"

'Really now! The possibility of it being actually combustible, it would've destroyed everything! My house, all my hard work and research throughout the years!'

"Right... Maybe I should've thought it through. Wait, you're more concerned about your house than all of Gensoukyo?" He said so nonchalantly.

'The nerve of this gu... oh yeah.'

"Anyways, are you here to solve the Incident like Reimu is?" Armor boy here asked me.

'Oh right. Now that he mentioned it.'

I touched down on the grassy planes. "We are. In fact, we betted each other on who will solve the Incident first. Of course It'll be me!"

"Sure..." Hey now! Don't kill my gloating moment. "Personally, I don't really care who solves it first, as long as it's accomplished."

"I object to that-ze! It does matter! It'll mean who's better at Incident solving and I'm gonna put it over Reimu's head-ze! I can lord this over her forever!"

"Alright then. Let's get going. No time to waste."

Oh, motivated are we?

* * *

We're walking our way into the mist. Well Arthrun's walking in that cool ballistic type armor while I'm floating on my broom like a conventional witch. His armor makes this strange sound as he moves. Is it some kind of sound the metal makes? Or is it a kind of support that helps him move inside those armors? They look bulky and difficult to move around in.

"Why aren't you flying-ze? Anxious or something?"

"No, it's that my backpack thrusters may be fast in travelling, but they're loud and easy to hear. If any enemies were around, my ability to fly would ruin the element of surprise."

'No follow-up talk. Man this guy is too practical. Just like Kourin. Maybe I should introduce them to each other.' I've been following him for a few minutes now, he must know some way through this mist.

"It may be kind off late to ask but, isn't the mist affecting you in any way?"

Yeah, Arthurn. It is late to ask that.

"I maybe human, but I'm still a witch-ze. Being around casting magic, meddling with alchemy and potion brewery and all that. No mist can just put be down so easily-daze."

I didn't learn witchcraft just to get ill from some damn red mist. Honestly, for someone else to worry about me so much...

"Say Arthurn. Do you even know where we're going?"

**\- My POV -**

"Not really, I just assumed you know." The little witch stopped in her tracks, looking flabbergasted.

"You're telling me we're lost and have no idea or leads where we should go at all?!"

She's right. Without any information, it'll take us all day, assuming it's still daytime. The mist engulfing the entire forest isn't helping either.

Haro suddenly jumped out of my sling bag, landing on the grass floor. "Oh! Sorry, Haro. I nearly forgot you're in there."

_"New magical signature detected eastside! 55 degrees above! 55 degrees above!"_

I looked towards where he stated. It's Reimu.

Now she's flying down towards us. We might've got our way out of this.

"Sup, Marisa. And..." She forgot my name? I guess we didn't really interact that much. I disengage the Heavyarms Armor, revealing me in my pilot suit.

"Arthurn Merquise. We met at the Human Village, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't notice you visiting the shrine when you said so before." That's the part you remember?

"Yeah, haha. Sorry, I've been busy working with Akyuu in the village."

"It's fine. Not like I expect anyone to visit frequently anyways." You don't need to burn yourself, Reimu.

"Anyways, what're you doing here? Are you helping Marisa in solving this Incident?"

"Actually, I'm inclined to help both of you." Both of the heroines looked at me. Is it really that weird? "I wasn't involved in this contest between the two of you."

"..." What are you two staring at me for? Stop it, it's weird!

"You know something, don't you?" Reimu accused. Well, it's true I know what'll happen in these Incidents, but with me present, I believe things will slowly stray away from canon.

"No. I don't know what's going to happen or who's behind the Incident."

"You definitely do." Crap. This isn't good.

"Reimu, he doesn't even know where to go. Though I shouldn't be the one to judge either-ze." Yes, back me up here, Marisa!

"Still doesn't explain his appearance and not long after this Red Mist comes rolling in."

"How 'bout you two duke it out so the other will listen?" Marisa is suggesting a Spell Card Battle. There's no way I'll defeat Reimu.

"I'm down. I hope you're a better fighter than that Darkness youkai." She's most likely referring to Rumia, the youkai who can manipulate darkness.

It sounds cool but in truth she only shrouds herself in a ball of darkness that hides her from sight, that darkness she creates is noticeable and overall not deadly in itself. Not to mention she can't see through it.

"I don't get to say no, do I?" She stared at me, her eyes spell "I'll then painfully extract the info out of you." kind of look while holding a set of needles. The thin profile and sharpness to them, akin to acupuncture needles but with an aura of deadliness.

"Fine, let's do this in the air. Haro!" Immediately, he jumped back into my sling bag. Can't risk Marisa stealing him while I'm focusing on the duel.

Both of us fly off the ground, she flew simply with magic while I'm relying on the Gundam Armor's backpack thrusters.

"Since you elicited the duel, I'll decide the conditions." I proclaimed.

"Hm. You know the Spell Card Rules well." Reimu let out a small smile.

"It's thanks to Marisa and Alice-san for teaching me. More so hands-on than explaining." Which warranted Reimu to turn towards Marisa, who reacted nervously.

"Three Spells, first to break all you opponent's Spells, wins."

"Sounds fair."

'But first, some last minute preperations.'

**[Beam Output Lvl.3 - 7,500 A.P]**

**[Thruster Output Lvl.3 - 5,500 A.P]**

**[Equip Speed Lvl.3 - 10,200 A.P]**

**[User has leveled up by 5]**

Welp, there goes all those Points. Oh well, at least I got an upgrade in combat performance.

"Here I go!" I pulled out my first Spell Card, one Marisa would be familiar with.

**"Jester's Dance - From Uncertainty to Impatience - !" **Fire Everything!

All the Beam Gatlings and head vulcans fired at will. No jumping here, it'll just open up an immediate opportunity for her. The Danmaku from the chest were smaller and in red, but were higher in quantity and travelled in a spiral formation. The handhelds were up to a standard size while in a shade of yellow, shooting two streams on each side.

The Machine Cannons on the clavical section fired the same yellow projectiles in three round shotgun-like spread with around a 0.5 second cooldown between each consecutive shots. Little aligned streams of Danmaku from the Head Vulcan were so compact, I could've mistaken it for a concentrated beam attack.

One viewing this from a distance could mistake this barrage akin to a platoon of soldiers firing at their enemies relentlessly. But up close...

'Holy hell! Everything's so loud!'

As soon as they close in on the Reimu, she swiftly avoids them with sporadic maneuvering. As the yellow bullets slowly closed in the middle, she deftly creep inside while avoiding the center fire.

"It's not done yet." As the barrage stops, all the hatches flipped open, revealing the missiles ready to go.

With a loud simultaneous bang, they launched leaving me in slightly fogged up. They soared directly at her and each exploded into those circle-like explosions seen in most Gundam anime. Checking the radar, she's still fine as she flew out of the black clouds unscathed.

_Ping!_

'What the!' The membrane broke already? But I didn't see her throw a single needle. She must've did it right as the missiles detonated, then used the smoke to her advantage.

A pop-up came up on my HUD.

**[Double Barrel Beam Gatlings damaged]**

**[Assessment: Firing Modules critically damaged, unable to function. Routers are currently offline in order to prevent further malfunctions]**

**[Required time for complete restoration: 2 hours]**

'What?!'

I took a side glance at the one on my left. A triplet of needles were embedded into it. Electricity sparking from the damage it took. They pierced through the GN-Field and struck the weapons. And I didn't notice it until just now.

The sparks got worse as a small explosion happened. "Damnit!" I quickly recalled the damaged weapons before it could get any worse.

"Woah! You nearly got her!" I heard the blonde witch from the sidelines.

"Define 'nearly'. As of how I'm looking at it, she didn't took a hit." The first Spell Card I used, it broke quickly and one of my Armor's weapons are down. Damnit all. Good thing Reimu isn't all red or she could've been three times as fast.

"Well, continue." Reimu stated nonchalantly.

"Alright then. Requip, Crossbone Gundam!"

As the armor readied itself, the set of four movable thrusters extended to their X-shaped position. A grey tattered cloak covered a large portion of my body, the Anti-Beam Cloak fluttered about as the wind blew.

"Woo~ It has a skull on it's head." Marisa looked at me, or specifically the Armor's aesthetics. Time to pay homage to the Crossbone Vanguard.

**"Pirate Sign - Skull Heart Kenzan - !"**

I pull out the crossbow-like weapon from behind me. I hear another sound of amazement from someone I don't need to guess.

Aiming right at Red-White, all eight barrels extended into position. A pull of the trigger and a row of pink beams fired out in a fan like formation, like the large tail feathers of a peacock. Due to it being a Spell Card the output and feedback was stronger than it would seem. But still, she dodged them. And I shot at her again. Same as the first one, but the Spell Card isn't done yet.

The thrusters on the quad-wings flared up, each in a clockwise direction. Sending me spinning while firing off each barrel of the rifle in my hand, raining her a torrent of beams.

"I call this one, the Peacock Smasher!"

She nimbly avoided them with no hits or grazes, flying around the barrage of pink "peacock tail feathers". Though she seems to be giving more effort that before.

With one last shot, I positioned myself upright. The barrels retracted into their bundled up state, and fired a concentrated wide beam attack.

She snuck some needles as she somersaulted that last shot.

_Ping!_

"Guuh!" Right in the chest! I figured it would hurt pretty bad, but I was wrong! It's so much worse! Maybe since that area is where the Core Fighter would be, it becomes to most essential part of me. And taking damage there'll hurt more than anywhere else.

Assessing damage... Nothing severe yet, I can still use Crossbone just fine. The A-BC mantle has a hole where it didn't have before. How does a needle create such a big tear?

"A step up. You got one last spell."

Right, she didn't use a single one of her Spell Cards. Not that I'd like for her to use them, on me no less.

'If this one Gundam Armor is as good as the System says it is, it'd better meet up to my low expectations.' "Requip, Altron."

Flying in the sky, I dawned the Altron Gundam Armor. Mobile Suit of Chang Wufei, a pilot who contested against Heero Yui, a battle hardened soldier who piloted a suit with arguably the most versatile system in the Gundam franchise.

And Wufei beat him in a duel with this Gundam. Well, in ended in a stalemate, but still he gave a real challenge. Let's hope it still lives up to it.

I stretched out my arms, the Dragon Fangs opened up their yellow claws, sharp red metal sticking out of them like teeth.

**[Fighting Sight, initiate scanning]**

In a flash, the suit was analyzing her previous movements, attack methods and techniques. The feeling rushed into my mind as a lot of information were racing around my neural network.

*Cough*

Something's wrong! Something's gone horribly wrong!

There's a smell and taste of iron coming from the inside of my mouth! My head's throbbing, it hurts more than the feeling when my Equip ability was instilled into me by the System. I also felt a slight tingling of liquid substance leaking from my ear. It's trailing down the side of my face.

Hemorrhage! I'm bleeding from the inside! 'System! I-' *hhgg* 'I can't take it! Do something!'

I'm panicking. My breathing is going rapid. I need...to calm... **down! But I can't!**

**[Interpreting request...]**

**[Greater Mental Capacity - All-]**

'Hell with the description! Yes!'

**[Upgrade installed. Subtracting 10,000 A.P. from account]**

Slowly, my breathing steadied itself. What amount of blood that was lost, it at least stopped escaping from my body, I think.

I guess the Fighting Sight and other abilities involving brain processing is too much for a regular human.

"Hey, Arth! You okay? You looked kinda ragged for a moment." Marisa called from the sidelines.

'What kind of nickname is that?' I shook my head, slowly. There was still some lingering pain. "I'm fine, don't worry."

_!_

'There it is. I got a clear idea of how to attack now.' I could still miss since she's basically unbeatable, but I'm not going down without putting up a good fight!

**"Nataku - When the dragon swims Everything Ends - !" **Rearing back my left arm, I motioned it forward like I was punching someone in front of me. The Dragon Fang launched quickly with the red Sectional Block trailing behind it. Quickly, I did the same with the right one.

Both of them quickly closed in on Reimu. The first Dragon Fang clamps its claws at her, but she swiftly dodged it. The other came at her from the sides, but she dodged it as it tried to chop down on her. Both of them circle back at another attempt at her, she sidestepped, or float, the Fangs missed her. But it was a graze, not a direct hit. Part of her right sleeve was torn.

She looked surprised as she got close to the red Sectional Blocks. The look she's wearing right now, looks like she got it figured out.

"These red tails, they're-" They're not really the Dragon Fangs' tails, but whatever. That's right, they're Danmaku as well. A barrier Spell Card, simple but it works.

Now to finish this. Both Dragon Fangs reared up in front of her, ready to pounce on their target. "Rraaaaaa!"

_Clank!_

"Wh-!"

Both attacks simultaneously charged right at her when she's trapped in that barrier, but... She disappeared as soon as the DFs reached inside and attacked.

A sudden sense of went of in my head. An internal warning went off, from above.

**"Spirit Sign - Fantasy Seal -! "**

If her basic attacks can break through the Field, then this?!

'Route all power to the GN-Field!" I also brought out the Dragon Fangs to block the initial damage. I was then blinded by a bright light and extreme pain.

* * *

'Everywhere hurts. I need a way to recover.'

**[Health Pill - When swallowed, it'll heal all physical damage and eliminate other ill-effects.]**

**[1,000 I.P]**

'Yes, that'll do. Buy five of them, put them in the bag.'

"You're alright? Can you still stand?" Reimu asked.

I took out one of the pills and swallowed it. Quickly, my pain went away. Though my stamina still felt ragged after using three Spell Cards in such a short time.

"Don't worry, Reimu-san. I can manage."

A warning went off.

"Since I won the duel, tell me what y-"

"That'll have to wait. We got company." I observed the radar, only one so far.

Something didn't sit well with me. The patterns the target was moving. It was quick, but it seemed to be maneuvering around. It's then I heard a sound from the distance.

"What're you panicking about? It's probably some fairies or something." Reimu said without a care.

But it's not. Observing fairies before, I don't think there are any that would move like this.

"Look out!" I yelled which made the two heroines fly up into the air, a couple meters above ground. A stream of bullets flew at where we were. Turning around, I summoned RX-78's beam rifle and aligned it.

But on the radar, it showed that it already moved away from there. It was moving around in a serpentine formation. I then hear a loud sound of something being fired.

_Boo~ng..._ Another warning went off. It's a projectile, coming from... "There!"

I turned my head towards the direction it was coming from. The Vulcans fired a stream of bullets. The projectile in question exploded the moment they hit.

'A bazooka?'

I saw a glimpse, whatever it was. Aiming the beam rifle directly at the target, I open fire. It swerved away from the shot.

"Arthurn! What was that?! What's going on here?!" Marisa called out.

"I don't know for certain. But if I guess correctly, then..." We'll have more trouble in the future.

"Behind you!" Reimu yelled. The target was already behind me?! I pulled out a beam saber and swinging at it.

Another weapon clashed with the superheated plasma. It was a long glowing staff, no, a long glowing rod wielded like a sword. That frame, that black and purple color scheme, that signature mono-eye. No way...

"What is that purple thing?!" Marisa exclaimed from above. "It's kinda like your Armor-ze."

It's not though. It has a signature, but not one of life. I don't know how or why it's here, but there's no denying it. "It's..."

I broke off the stalemate me and the new opponent were in. Getting a better view of it.

**[Lvl.17 MS-09B Dom]**

"A Zeon Mobile Suit!"

End Chapter

* * *

**[Updating Assessment]**

**[Lvl.39 Pioneer Outsider, Arthurn Merquise]**

**9,500 A.P.**

**86,800 I.P.**

**[Abilities]**

**\- Equip: Gundams**

** -** **Lvl.4 Reactive GN-Field+(Lvl.4 Physical Defense)**

** -**** Contact Link**

** \- ****Mental Radar**

** -** **Fighting**** Sight**

** \- E-Sensor/E-Sonar**

** \- AMBAC**

** \- Self-Destruct**

**-Eidetic Memory**

**[Equip Arsenal]**

**\- RX-78-02**** Gundam**

**\- Gundam MK II AEUG Ver.**

**\- GP-01 Fb Zephyranthes**

**\- Gundam Exia**

**\- Gundam Heavyarms Custom (E.W.)**

**\- Altron Gundam**** (E.W.)**

**\- Crossbone Gundam X-1 + A-BC**

**[Clothing]**

**\- Celestial**** Being Gundam Meister Pilot Suit**

**Traits**:

**\- Air Sealed**

**\- Respiratory Filter**

**\- G-Force Resistant**

**\- High-end Restoration**

**\- Temperature Control**

**\- HUD**

**[Special Items]**

**\- Haro (A.D era)**

**-Health Pills x4**

* * *

A/N: What's this? A chapter upload that's not months long? Too bad it ended on a cliffhanger. I invested some ideas down for future chapters, ones I've came up with and ones from the reviews. So I'm not abandoning this. I'm more active on Twitter, at Its_Tee_Time. I draw more often than writing this fanfic, but that doesn't mean chapters will stop.

Please look forward to the future works to come. Have a good one.


	6. Mission 6: EoSD-3 A rigid trio

**\- Mission 5: [EoSD - 3] A rigid trio -**

**\- Akyuu's POV -**

"Heida-sama, you shouldn't stress yourself."

"Please come back into the mansion. You must be mindful of your health."

Many of them, my most trusted people, the ones who care for me like their own.

Though some of them are.

"I understand. I was born with this life, so I have to make the better choices."

I was sitting outside the mansion, by the entrance on a half-log bench. One of my servants is holding an umbrella over me, the sunlight shining through the material but enough to keep the sun's rays from shining on my eyes.

"But I have a sense of obligation. As his hostess and manager." Why did I need to reaffirm that, I wonder?

* * *

**\- My POV -**

"What the hell is a Dom doing here?!" I said out loud. Looking at the model, it's from the first Gundam anime. Even though it's an early version, I can't overlook it being dangerous.

It came charging for another attack. I swing the beam saber in time to block it. A small charging sound was humming nearby. It was slightly difficult to pinpoint with the beam saber making loud noises as the energy was escaping the electromagnetic field that's making it's shape. I broke off to make it off-balance, then charge in for another attack. Only for it to defend itself in time.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light shined out of nowhere. With me temporarily losing vision, I instinctively summoned the Crossbone armor, backed up and flew into the air. "Fucki-!"

Damnit I forgot that they have that. Scattering Beam Gun, a piece of equipment on the front waist area of a number of Doms. It doesn't cause enough harm to cause damage, but it's so bright it's been used as an effective blinding tool. 'I need to distract it.'

Sporadically firing the Vulcans to keep it occupied, I brought out the Brand Markers. I didn't care whether I was hitting it or not. The Markers pivoted from the back of my arms and covered my hands like knuckle dusters.

A warning went off which I respond by activating the Brand Marker's beam shield, an energy based defensive measure. Though it drains more power, it's effective unless my core energy gets too low to fully utilize beam weaponry. Hearing an explosion and me not feeling any injuries, I can safely assume I defended myself successfully.

Finally, my vision returned and notice that I'm beside Reimu. Looking at where she's staring, the Dom was reloading it's bazooka. The magazine where it's clipped onto the bazooka's behind was already loaded.

"I don't know what that thing is." Reimu pulled out a set of ofudas, they're glowing with a hint of gold. 'Wasn't she using needles? She's upping her game then.' "But whatever it is, it doesn't look too friendly." She threw them at the Dom. But it zipped around and avoided the miko's attack as the ofuda hit the ground.

"Feh. I missed." The Dom aligned the bazooka and fired a rocket at her. Both of us break and it flew off into the distance. The projectile blew off a tree's body, setting it in smoke. Another round came at me, I intercepted it with the Buster Gun. A beam rifle designed as a matchlock gun.

The high energy beam immediately melted through the warhead and exploded. Me and Reimu continued attacking the Dom, the large leg armors got hit by her ofudas and a small explosion occurred. It rushed out of the cloud of smoke with instead a Machine Gun, the one that's a Zaku II standard weapon.

'She should be unbeatable, if absurd Touhou logic goes. Then how come she didn't one-shot a target?' It's when a thought crossed my mind.

Unfamiliarity. The lack of information and understanding of a subject can cause one unable to effectively take action on said subject.

Those who don't mind the issue and dive headfirst either have full confidence or are just plain ignorant. Those who're taking their time to analyze and find the best solution, they'll be further behind but will definitely achieve good or expected results.

'If we're gonna face MSs regularly, I've to be there to help them out.'

"It's hovering mobility is brought down. We have a better chance finishing it off." I told Reimu while we're avoiding fire. That weapon is probably firing like 8 or 10 rounds per second. There's no actual chronograph of Gundam franchise weapons, as far as I'm aware.

"And how would you know that?" she asked me while staring at me suspiciously.

"I'm familiar with Mobile Suits, they're a series of mec-, armors used for military services." I stopped there while I concentrated in avoiding a stream of shots from the Dom's Machine Gun. One of those stray shots got close enough to activate the Reactive Field. Too close for comfort. "But what's weird is that this one has no life signs. No breathing, no natural body heat. It's all autonomous."

'And I can make one solid bet on why a Zeon MS is here, in Gensoukyo of all places.'

The Dom's backpack thruster lit up and went airborne. Responding to it, I rushed towards the purple-black machine. "Hey!" I heard Reimu yelling behind me.

Reaching towards my side-skirt armor, I activated the Beam Zamber, a stronger saber with cross-guards and emits a cutlass shaped beam. It used it's Heat Rod and blocked my initial strike. We flew past each other, breaking the stalemate.

'Time for a jaw-dropper.'

***BGM: SRW V - Crossbone Gundam -***

Activating the Face Open function of the Crossbone, excess heat was quickly released from the opened faceplate. My body also felt less stress and became more flexible.

The quad-thrusters flare off into a powerful burst, I closed in on the Dom faster before it can take another swing. The beam cutlass sliced it's torso, burning through the armor plates.

Balancing myself to remain close enough for a follow-up, I brought out the Brand Marker on my left hand and activating the corner beam emitters. The tips converging to the center, bursting with energy, into a form of a pyramid-like beam blade.

I punched the Dom with the Brand Marker beam before it could flitch. The Marker's beam left a scorching X shaped hole after pulling my fist from the Zeon MS.

'Not yet.' A Heat Dagger retract out of my right sole, metal daggers that stores excess thruster heat. A swift kick upwards, the dagger rips through the body of the Dom with a leg uppercut. Using a burst from thrusters built into the knee frame, I helicopter kicked it away.

Increasing the Beam Zamber's energy output, I threw it headfirst right at the Dom. The blade burned into it's body. Then firing a Scissor Anchor, a chain claw built into each front skirt armor. It caught the handle of the Zamber, just as planned.

"Here's the finisher!" I grab the chain connected to me and gave the thrusters more power. Sending me in a slightly over 360 spin, the Beam Zamber sliced the Dom. With enough force gathered by the spin, it was completely cut in half.

And it ends with the typical death of a MS, large explosions.

***Boom***

"That takes care of that." Catching the Zamber back into my hands, the chain reeled in the Scissor Anchor and reattached itself.

***BGM fade***

The faceplate dropped down, closing the heat vent. Suddenly, my body feels really tired, muscles are sore and lungs are demanding more oxygen than normal.

**[Crossbone Gundam X-1]**

**[Assessment: Armor integrity at 65%. Core power at 42%. Weapon conditions are optimal.]**

No wonder. I'll need to work on my energy management. My body's stamina and my armors'.

"For someone who's pretty meek and docile, you sure know how to fight." Reimu said deadpanned as she float in conjunction to me. "Say Arthrun, now would be a good time for some explanation."

'Let me catch my breath for a second.' "_ *heavy breath* _Okay, I'll tell you what I know so far." She looked at me seriously while both of us landed on our feet.

"The Red Mist, since there's a place called the Misty Lake, _*heavy breath*_ I theorized it be a possible area where the culprit is located. And the MS we just fought, _*heavy breath*_ it's called a Dom. A MS made from the Outside World faction that's fighting for space independence, Neo Zeon."

Reimu seemed focused and understood what I said when I briefed her about the Incident. But when I got to the latter half, she was confused. Though that airheaded expression on her is kinda cute.

"Kind of lost me there, not due to your ragged breathing. First, since when did humans in the Outside World began living in space? As far as I'm aware, space doesn't even have breathable air, much less being habitable."

Okay, my breathing is stable enough. Guess I've to further explain to her.

"Well, to cut to the chase. In 2045, the human population reached to the point where Earth can't hold anymore people. So humanity has made reaches into the void of space and built large space colonies within the cold vacuum. These space colonies are big cylindrical metal objects, able to hold more than hundreds of thousands of people and buildings, not to mention they can continuously expand it. With such large achievements accomplished, it chartered a new era, the Universal Century."

"Eeeh..."

"Of course, it didn't stop humans of differing birthplaces to conflict with each other. While the people who remained on Earth were against the idea of a different system, a faction formed among Spacenoids, people who're born in space colonies, that faction is "Neo Zeon". Instead of military vehicles the Earth Federation commonly uses, they used Mobile Suits. The Dom we fought just now, that's only one of the many units of Zeon's huge army. Reimu?"

"..."

It seems that the idea of humans incapable of supernatural feats achieving space colonization is a unexpected revelation for Reimu. And possibly the same for any other Gensou _(A/N: Just learned that's what Gensoukyo residents are called)_ untouched with the Outside World.

'Even though it's purely fictional. In my reality at least.'

"Okay... That just raised even more questions, but I'll save them for another time. My second question is, what's Neo-"

***Boom***

A loud explosion came from a distance from... back where I came from? Then another thought came to mind.

"Where's Marisa?" Reimu asked which prompted me to look around our surroundings.

Suddenly, I hear a distant sound, it's steadily coming at our direction.

**[Lvl.18 MS-09B Dom]**

**[Lvl.18 MS-09B Dom]**

**[Lvl.19 MS-09B Dom]**

**[Lvl.21 MS-09B Dom]**

"Are you kidding me?" This is gonna take a while before we can continue with dealing the Red Mist Incident. How much time did we spend here anyways?

"We got incoming, get ready!" I readied the Peacock Smasher. But exhaustion is getting to me. I can feel my body is lagging behind. Arms and legs are feeing weak, I feel like they're about to fall off. And me burning through more than half of my Armor's core supply is also a factor. Why couldn't they be separate, does it need to tie in to my own stamina?

'Three Stamina Pills, stat.' It'd be easy to deduct that if there's Health Pills, there's definitely more variants of these super effective meds.

**[Stamina Pills - 1,000 I.P]**

**[Items added into Infinite Space Sling bag]**

I recalled the face section of the Crossbone Armor, so I can actually take the pill.

Taking out one of them, I swallow down the blue pill. Instantly, my exhaustion went away. It's like I'm not tired at all. I feel like I can sprint my way towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion, if I bothered to. Realistically, I won't.

"Tch, I knew there'd be more of these things." Reimu scoffed as she readied gohei. "I'll ask you more questions I'd need answering after I resolve the incident, Specialist-san."

**[Title obtained!]**

**[Lvl.39 Gensou MS Specialist, Arthurn Merquise]**

'Yaay! A unique title!'

"Why are you feeling joy, weirdo?" She asked out of nowhere. "Wha- What do you mean?"

"I can tell because of the aura you and every other being emit. There's a warm feeling, like happiness or excitement coming off of you." Oh.

'Well this is kinda embarrassing.' "What are you, a NewType?" I said jokingly.

"What?" She responded curiously. I forgot, pop-culture references don't work here. I should move on instead of mulling over it.

Checking the Mental Radar, there's another signature. And it's ahead of the incoming bougies?

**[Lvl.37 Ordinary Magician, Kirisame Marisa]**

'Oh, it looks like her level went up.' The blonde magician rode on her broom, looking like she's racing against the troop of metal menaces way behind her. She came to a abrupt halt as she got in front of us. "What happened?" I asked the little eastern witch.

"I saw another of those purple cyclops things-" I interject. "It's called a Dom." She continues. "That. While you were fighting one of them, I spotted another one peeking in the bushes-ze. So I went after it, but instead I got jumped on! When I took out the one spying on us, two more came out of nowhere-ze!"

'And another two joined the chase. That confirms that even though they don't show any life signs, they still perform just as effective as having human pilots. To be able to strategize an ambush and pursue when they had the advantage in numbers.'

"Here you go, one type per person." I took out the remaining two Stamina Pills and two Health Pills in my left hand and present it to them. "The blue ones will help you with exhaustion, the red will heal your physical wounds. You just swallow it whole for it to kick in. But save it when you really need it."

Before any one of them could speak, the Doms are getting in range to attack us.

With both of them noticing my panicked glances, the heroines each took one pill of both types, all three of us dodged multiple projectiles in time.

We separated ourselves mid-air, the Doms stopped in a small clearing. An opening! I aimed the Peacock Smasher at the two, with the barrels in a fan-formation, it'll be less likely to miss.

I say that, but they actually dodged the spread attack. "Damn." I burst forward towards them. They respond in firing their bazookas at me.

'Now!' "Random shoot-o!" The thrusters giving of a large burst on my right, sending me spinning to the left and avoiding their attacks. While that happened, I fired of multiple beams at them in a chaotic spray-and-pray.

I got a few lucky shots in and it damaged their armor plates despite them skirting around the hail fire. Dirt clouds began to rise behind their legs, and they zipped around, possibly looking for any opportunities to attack us.

"Gah! My head..."

"Nice opening move. But I ain't getting outdone-ze!" Marisa readied her mini-hakkero. Is she gonna-

'I gotta fly out of her way before she-'

**"Love Sign - Master Spark - !"** Yep! That! That large bright laser with rainbow lights swirling around it's body of light slammed down hard on the ground. The iconic Master Spark. One of the Doms got caught in the blast and was effectively eliminated. Another got caught by the edge of the huge laser, incinerating it's right arm and waist. It was eliminated as well. And I was close to dying too!

When she fired, she probably didn't take into account that I was in the line of fire. I was extremely lucky to have reacted in time.

"You nearly killed me!"

"You got out of the way, you're fine!" She waved my near-death experience with the mini-hakkero in her hand. 'God damn you...'

I've mentioned this before, but that Master Spark can compete with many beam weapons. Excluding a High Mega Cannon, anything below that wouldn't be a fair comparison.

"We don't have time for games!" A volley of glowing ofudas rained down on the remaining pair. Despite the Doms pushing their mobility to their fullest, those paper projectiles busted through the MSs effortlessly.

All three of us float towards the ground slowly, with me landing first since the two girls are still full of energy. Not a single moment of raggedness.

"Okay, Arth. Lead us to the cause of the Incident." Reimu ordered me.

"Okay, okay. Follow me." 'You're not the boss of me.'

* * *

We arrived into a clearing, with a large body of water in front of us. Even with the Red Mist, the regular mist emitted from the Lake itself remains unaffected. It doesn't mix with the Red Mist when in contact either. Another unexplainable yet natural thing in Gensoukyo.

The walk from our last point of battle was about 20 minutes, enough for me to rest a bit. Reimu and Marisa bickered along the way. it began from the snacks they could be having to saying what flavor daifuku tastes better.

While they argued with each other, I stopped near the edge of the lake. Looking over the horizon, it's obviously clouded in fog. Being the Misty Lake and all.

"This is too big to be considered a lake." I said out loud. It could be considered the surrogate ocean for Gensoukyo for all I care. If the lake's depth is as deep as the regular world's seabed.

"I never gave any though of how big a lake normally is, so whatever-ze."

In the distance, I can see a blurry silhouette of a large building. That should be our destination.

The Scarlet Devil Mansion.

***Bing!***

"Watch yourselves." I said out loud. An enemy in front of us, the distance is not far. But I don't see anything above the body of still liquid. Even in this mist, I should still be able to make out a shape or something.

The radar says it's in front of us, but there's nothing except the lake.

***Splash***

A great wave of water breaks the once calm surface of the huge body of liquid. Another warning went off in my head, an incoming projectile one.

I quickly called the RX-78 armor, wanting the Crossbone to recover so it'd be in optimal performance when facing one of the SDM residents.

Two large yellow beams flew right at us. All three of us dodged in time. Then a big, brown figure emerged out of the water.

It had a dome like head, the signature pink mono-eye. Yellow feet and arms with sharp metal claws. Two circular attachments on it's waist section.

**[MSM-03 Gogg]**

'An amphibious MS, how fitting.'

"What is that brown kappa?! It looks like it got covered in turd at one point!" Even for Marisa, that taunt was rather crude.

The two circles began glowing yellow, a pair of yellow beams fired right at us.

Both me and Reimu avoided it successfully, Marisa was barely scrapping it. A bit of straw on her broom's tuff was slightly singed.

'It's like Karma struck.'

"Why you!" The little witch fired off a short laser blast from her mini-hakerro. But it dodges by diving into the lake.

"What a coward. Attacking us just to run away." She stuck her tongue out at the direction the Gogg was before.

The Gogg, during the OWY, it was an early model with an impressive firepower output. But with it's powerful reactor, it didn't had a cooling system installed (since it's a test unit, they led it on the field temporarily).

"Listen up. I got a strategy to beat this thing." Both of them huddled up. The MS hasn't appeared yet.

"That MS, the Gogg-" Marisa let out a laugh, probably at the strange names Zeon MSs tend to have. "-has a more powerful reactor. More than the Doms we fought earlier. So those beams will pack a mean punch. But it has to rely on the lake to cool itself or else it'll overheat and explode. So we have 2 options, we fight it head on, whether it's on land or underwater. Or we can keep it on land, battling out in attrition."

"I'd say head on. With three of us, it'd be a sure win-daze!" The witch has chosen brute force. Obviously.

"No. I suggest option two. Trapping it and witling it down is a safer bet. Who knows how fast it can swim." You'd be surprised, Reimu. This one MS gave Amuro Ray a hard time.

"So what will it be?" Both of them asked the same time right at me.

"Sorry, but I kinda go with Reimu on this one."

"Ha!" "Damnit!" What, is this part of their competition with each other?

As if on cue, the large brown Ms jumped out of the water. This time it flew high into the air, surveying the ground with that bright pink eye. A glimmer could be seen from down here.

"You ready, Reimu, Marisa?" I asked the two heroines.

"OF course." "Born ready-ze!"

**_Reimu Hakurei, Kirisame Marisa, and Arthurn Merquise._**

**_Versus!_**

**_Amphibious Guerrilla MS, Gogg_**

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_Mission Start!_**

* * *

A/N: Christ Almighty, what a long waiting period. I really should've waited for a better time to do this and not post a few chapters and have you guys hanging. Finals and stuff like that are a pain. I'll be honest, I'm caving in. Not the idea of continuing this fanfic, my uni. So many things have gone wrong in the past few semesters, through my own ignorance to not performing up to standards learning students shouldn't be held onto. I want to drop this multimedia, I want to stop disappointing people with my shit works. I just want it all to end. But obligations and a sense of not knowing how life will go if I don't commit to this, and the possibility of losing friends I've made there. I really have no idea what to choose.

I'm terribly sorry for ranting my personal thoughts. I just needed a space to put it out there. See you next chapter, **[A roaring Eastern Stream]**.


End file.
